


Love Trials

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blood, Cranks, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Haven't read the other books, Kissing, Mentions of Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Scar Kissing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WICKED is good.<br/>WICKED is bad.</p><p>Thomas and his the others, meet the person who found the cure for the Flare.<br/>Newt knows he can't love her, she is too shy and isolated. She doesn't even know half her words.</p><p>Also she's afraid of blondes.</p><p> </p><p>AU (EVERY ONE IS ALIVE.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escaped the Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is an alternate universe; every main character that was in the Made Runner, as made it out alive.  
> And there will be no spoilers for Scorch Trials. I am also redoing this, correcting little things, so... yeah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, he couldn't read their minds. He didn't actually have to, to know what everyone was thinking.  
> Are we actually safe now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the modified version of the chapter, a bit shorter, but, whatever.

Brown eyes dragged over to another form, setting hunched over and staring out the window.  His blonde hair was dirty, covered in dirt and sweat and made him look no better than two minutes ago.  
He was tired, he looked about ready to close his eyes and sleep for a long time, not ever waking up because sleep was precious. The person who owned the curious brown eyes knew why the boy wasn't sleeping; because of the trauma all of them had just been through. There was no way anyone was thinking happy thoughts because of the nightmares they had just been through.

The silence was actually welcomed for once, and though there was many questions jumbling around; he didn't ask them... for once, you might want to trust your savior.  
A pink tongue darted out to wet chapped lips as the same curious brown eyes went over to the kid who was sitting beside him - his brown hair was still curly, unruly and it was sweaty and dirty. Everyone was; the poor kid was currently coming down from a panic attack. One that hit him hard enough to made him seize and freeze. Their saviors had to pick him up and carry him to the helicopter that they were currently sitting inside.

"You're name?" And the brown eyes darted quickly to the voice, meeting silver eyes that were looking him dead in the eyes. It was said, apparently, that the eyes were the window to the soul. Or something like that - the man in front of him looked like he had been through hell and back more than once and he had learned many things in his lifetime that he swore he'd never forget them.  
That look made the owner of the brown eyes suck in a breath; one of fear, perhaps. One of wonder... who knew. But he knew he had to answer, it was just instinctive instead of asking 'why'.  
"T-Thomas." His voice cracked after the first letter, his voice was raspy and low and you almost couldn't hear it.

The man with the grey eyes looked over him before giving a slight nod and writing it down on a clipboard.  
Thomas took in a shaky breath as those eyes turned to the kid who was now relaxed, not as afraid, but still afraid. He sighed, shifting his arm just a bit so it could fall around the kid's shoulders. The boy looked at him with wide eyes, one that was a little bit more shaken up than afraid, and it wasn't directed at his older friend. Thomas allowed a small smile to filter across his face - in hopes of giving hope to the kid, "We're free Chuck, they're gonna take us to a safe place and we'll be okay." Did Thomas actually believe every thing he just said to Chuck?

Well... - eyes darted over to the man with the silver eyes, they weren't dead yet.

"Y-yeah..." Chuck agreed, he too was out-of-breath and holding onto a little bit of hope was better than holding onto none. Thomas nodded to him, then gave him a slight hug, in a silent way of saying 'you're okay'. He just wanted Chuck to believe that, because there was no way he wasn't letting him believe that. Thomas would always be there (or at least he'd try) for Chuck, whenever the kid needed him.

A slightly inhuman growl came from a different blonde haired boy; who happened to just realise where they were, what was going on and why he was all locked up.  
Meaning, why he was in handcuffs, practically hog-tied on the floor of the helicopter while every one else was ignoring him and pretending he wasn't there.  
"Name?" The man with silver eyes asked - he had taken notice of the Glader's awakeness, "Gally - get me out of these cuffs!" He demanded, disliking that he was tied. Sure, attempted murder should earn him locked up, he broke one of the rules of the Glade... but they weren't there any more...  
So... should it matter? Perhaps not...

Now that they left the Glade, nothing should matter anymore. They shouldn't worry about what they left behind, they should worry about what was going to happen to them after this.  
Going through the the Changing was something that... it was worse than Gally had ever felt and all the emotions and memories... And for a brief moment, the boy stopping struggling against the handcuffs and closed his eyes as a rush of pain came to his head.

Thomas allowed his eyes to meet Gally's and he saw the pain in them; there wasn't much the younger could do expect for offer a slight smile. Not one of amusement, not one of pity either. Perhaps one of sympathy, maybe one of comfort - Thomas just wanted Gally to know that he forgave him for the stunts he pulled back in the Glade. A nearly relaxed feature came over his face as his eyes then slipped shut.

"Damn kid, must be tired... aren't all of you?" The man with silver eyes spoke, Thomas glancing to him before giving a slight nod, "Yeah... I, uh... you're name?" The boy asked, figuring that would be the best question to start with before he started to sprout off too many to keep track of.

"Hank Tyrees. There's no need to worry anymore, we're gonna get you somewhere safe.  
Thomas had suddenly fallen silent, his thoughts wondering again... he still couldn't believe what happened; eventually he will be able to... but the boy was still lost in a little disbelief, what they'd been through, they were finally going somewhere safe.  
It would be amazing if... for once... it would be safe; "You're gonna take us to our parents..." he didn't ask it, but he didn't demand it.  
"We're gonna try." Came the reply from the man who's name was Hank, another question, "Who's 'we'?"  
"Me, my Lieutenant, other people... we go around helping others and attempting to find their families." Thomas opened his mouth and prepared to ask another question that was among the lines of 'where are we going?'  
Chuck instead, piped up to talk to Thomas; yes the boy was wary about getting his hopes up. And what he saw from WICKD and just by looking out the window made him doubt, "But the flare virus... and the scorched earth... Thomas," Chuck paused a moment and took a breath, so he could control the unsteady shake in his voice, "Will our families even be alive?"

Thomas opened his mouth as if he was going to reply, instead, he looked around the chopper full of people; he honestly did not know the answer to that. Maybe... just maybe.  
His eyes then lodged themself on the Asian kid, who kept running his hands through his hair, a very nervous habit of his that he couldn't seem to kick. He was wary, a bit more untrusting of the rest of the people here; for he kept looking around. Checking out his surroundings and attempting to strategize if he ever needed a way out. But they both knew that was impossible, the kid mainly kept his eyes on one specific person for the longest amount of time, hank.

He didn't know why he was looking them over, Perhaps to make sure that they were all still alive.  
There was the only girl in the chopper, who was in the Maze with them - she had her face in her hands, breathing heavily. Whether she was still afraid of just catching her breath, Thomas didn't know. But he felt sympathy, for all of them. But they could soon feel relief because they were free of the Maze. For good! And WICKD... They were gone too.

The leader of the former Galders, he looked relieved that it was all over. That they had gotten who they could, out and kept them alive. He was relieved and grateful, despite the constant wringing of his hands... He looked relaxed.

And the-second-in-command was looking out the window; watching the scenery pass and just... not paintbrush he was thinking because the boy was a master at hiding what he could think.  
His face was blank. With thoughts that were unseen and unheard from everyone. So it was hard, for Thomas, to tell what he was thinking.

Thomas sighed after a quick sweep. The others were whom were not awake, were together and sleeping the stress off - probably the best idea. He closed his mouth, finding the answer he was looking for, "I hope so, Chuck." Thomas whispered - perhaps more to himself than anyone. And he was trying to convince himself that he had hope and, everything would be okay, "I hope so..." He repeated one last time.  
If Chuck, or anyone, had heard him... they made no indication as to show they did.

You know... even with the lingering of nightmares and a untrustworthy feeling in your mind, sleep seemed like a friend now. And it welcomed you into its embrace, and you happily fell asleep.  
And didn't dream. For once, maybe... you were safe. And the illusion of it was just enough..

 

~  
~

 

A slight jolting awoke Thomas from his sleep, his dark, dreamless slumber that held him tightly and made him feel as safe... as if he was in his mother's arms again.  
Not that he remembered her, the feeling was familiar at least. And it was the best sleep he had gotten in a long time... for a very long time.  
The dark haired boy sat up straight, he eyes looked scanned the small space that they had been forced into - there was no light, except for a little up front, from the controls of the machine.

There were sounds of the air being cut in half by the blades of the helicopter, somehow, it was soothing in a way he couldn't describe. Apparently everyone else thought so too, some of his friends were curled up, others were leaning against each other or just sitting up straight.

But there was one particular boy who wasn't sleeping, who was just leaning against the window and staring out of it. A pale hand tangled in his blonde locks, and he looked tired.  
But he also looked as if he was too afraid to fall asleep. Maybe he felt like it was his job to guard every one, Thomas knew exactly what they felt like.

And while this was completely off topic, he noticed that there was a weight on his shoulder. He tilted his head to see what the weight was, and though it was dark, he saw the outline of Chuck. Resting, sleeping and actually looking relieved, peaceful.

It sure felt good to feel like that... didn't it? Thomas sucked in a slow breath before turning his head to the blonde kid, still seeing how he had now tensed himself up, now noticing that he was not the only one awake, and Thomas was getting ready to croak something else, perhaps about the other boy's well-being, that he should probably get some rest.  
But the boy beat him to it.

"Can't sleep?" Came a low British accent, completely in a whisper and it was rather careful.  
Not wanting to disturb anyone else on the helicopter, but, no... it wasn't that. Thomas could fall asleep as long as he knew everyone was okay. But, technically, Thomas should be asking that question.

His eyes were locked on Thomas, although it was hard to see him because of the lack of light.  
Thomas shook his head, "No, I-just... I can't believe we made it." Who knew if he actually couldn't believe it. It was just... he couldn't believe how many were alive - that or it hasn't fully sunk into his mind that he was still alive.

"Well you bloody better start believin' it." The voice replied, still low. A hint of a joke played in the British accent as the blonde boy turned his head to look back out of the window.  
Thomas smiled a bit, because, hell - he was right. Three days he had been in the Glade, compared to three years that other had been in there, they just accepted it and didn't try to.. leave. 

Thomas wasn't too accepting until he actually he answers. He rubbed his forehead after a moment, sighing quietly, "Do you think I'll meet my parents?" If they were still alive, there probably wasn't a chance he'd get to...  
e whispered lowly, did he have parents? Would he be reunited with them?  
It wasn't likely... and as much as Thomas hated to think about it, or say it... it was true.

 

"I don't know... I suppose all we can do is hope." The boy said softly, Thomas yawned a bit before he worked his jaw, "What about you?" He asked, meaning the question about his parents. Did he think he'd meet them? Thomas shifted his legs a bit, bumping into Gally, who was still asleep and only groaned, made a gurgling noise after that before he fell silent again.

 

"What about me?" The boy asked, well, apparently he didn't understand what Thomas was asking. He'll just explain, there's nothing else to it. "You think your gonna meet your parents?"  
"Hope, Tommy. That's all we can do." Was the reply, then it was followed by a calming silence.

"You should go back to sleep." He told Thoams, looking back at his dark haired friend with a slight concerned look in his own chocolate orbs, while Thomas couldn't see them, he still knew what they looked like when he had that tone of voice.

And instead of arguing, he acknowledged his words, realising that he was rather tired himself - "You should too." The boy replied, allowing a bit of exhaustion to enter his voice as he shifted his body, pulling his legs up to keep himself warm.  
"You should too." He hummed, closing his eyes slowly, he almost didn't hear a reply.  
But he did, and it was soft; "I never was Tommy."

 

~

~

 

"Hey, Thomas - wake up!" Being shaken from his sleep was not a very good way to wake up, and he didn't want to wake up because he had been so comfortable in the darkness.  
Had been, being the keywords, because now he was awake. Blinking open his eyes and yawning. No, he didn't jump right into action, no, he wasn't fully awake right when he opened his eyes.

Not unless he sensed danger, which he didn't. Just a sense of urgency.  
Thomas shuffled just a bit, over to where every one else was rather by the window, he hoped that it wouldn't tip to the side. The boy moved past the Asian kid and the girl to look out the window, his mouth falling open just slightly as he started at the destroyed statue. Sand as far as the eye could see and buildings destroyed, not far from the statue.

"The Statue of... Liberty." How he knew that, was a mystery, "Right you are." Hank said from behind Thomas, making him turn his head around to see Gally being unlocked from his handcuffs, "Welcome to New York."


	2. Sanctuary One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to New York, now it's time to go to the temporary safe house called 'Sanctuary One', and Thomas meets an interesting man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter, I should have the next one up on Tuesday... and that is when we are going to meet the person who has the cure.
> 
> Okay, by the way, I haven't read the second book... I am doing this from the movie and the first book, okay? So it's like a combination of the book and the movie.
> 
> Okay enough of my blabber, enjoy.

Thomas sat back as his mind started to run with questions.  
Has he been here?  
Why did it spook him?

So much more questions plagued him and before he could open his mouth and start asking, the chopper slowly started to go down.  
Thomas jerked up right and looked at Hank, he gave him a reassuring smile, "Easy kid, were here." He said, as he stood up and grabbed the back of the chair for support. Thomas just looked at him, dumbfounded once again that they got out, and he's the one who showed them the way out.  
"Thomas, come on." Teresa said, grabbing him under his arm and pulling him up to his feet, she latched onto his arm and smiled, "It's a new adventure. So let's enjoy it."  
"Yeah, Tommy, let's enjoy this before somethin' else goes wrong." Newt said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Thomas looked at him and saw the goofy smile on his face and knew he was just joking, the dark haired boy found himself nodding slowly, "Okay, alright." He said, finding himself grinning along with the rest of his friends.

"That's the spirit." Newt said with a grin, the chopper landed on the ground and everyone tensed, not sure what to do.  
"Over here guys," a voice called behind them, Thomas turned to see Hank jump out of the chopper behind him, he had his machine gun and his mask was back up.  
"Run to that grey building ahead and keep your heads down." Hank yelled once Thomas got out, he helped Teresa down, "Run straight ahead and keep your head down." He yelled over the noise of the blades and gunfire, wait, gunfire? What the heck was going on?

Thomas started to turn around when a stray bullet shot above his head, hitting the chopper. Thomas let out a grunt as he covered his head, then he helped Chuck down, next came Newt and Minho, "Go straight and keep your head down, run." Thomas said, pushing the three of them a head.  
Next came Alby, Gally and a few others that he didn't recognize, the only thing he knew was they got out with him.  
"Run straight and keep your head down, I'll be right behind you." Thomas yelled after them.

Now.  
It was Thomas's turn. He took in a deep breath and let it out, he was a Runner.  
'Your in the Maze, Thomas. A Griever is after you, don't look back. Just run' and with that he started to run, keeping his head down. The gunfire didn't cease, in fact, it got louder and distracted Thomas from why he was running.  
He looked up and turned his head, Thomas stopped all together.

A row of men where standing a bit away from him and they held machine guns, shooting at people that were pale white, black colored veins sticking out, their mouths wide open and spitting yellow spit. Most had no hair and tattered clothing, yellow teeth snapping and eyes threatening to fall out of their skulls.  
This is the Flare. In a person, and they're coming right for you. One of the Flare victims charged right past the men with machine guns, urges for him to move fell on deaf ears. He needed to move, to get away from this.  
But he couldn't, he was awestruck at the sight, as it grew near, fear filled Thomas up and made his legs move. He stumbled backwards and tripped off the pathway, landing in the sand behind Thomas nearly cried out at the pain, the sand was burning hot.

The Flare victim got closer, Thomas scooted back and let out a pained cry at the feeling of his ass being burnt off by hot sand. The Flare victim tripped and landed on Thomas, pushing his back down to the sand and the back of his head, "Your gonna save us!" It screamed, "Save me! Save me! Save me before I save you." It screamed as foam spewed from it's mouth, the Flare victim's mouth open and threatened to sink into the skin on his neck.  
Thomas then felt utter fear, there was nothing else to do, do he let out deep, blood curling scream.

The thing above him seemed to laugh as it's mouth closed in on Thomas's neck, he tried to get his hands above his body to push the person back.  
A foul smell greated his nose and he gagged, the stench was awful, it smell like death and raw sewage. Thomas once again tried to push the person off when a metal rod went through its head and stopped inches from Thomas's eye, Thomas froze and held still as dark blood slid down the length of the rod and came to stop at the very bottom, hanging there, waiting for it's time to drop.

The boy held his breath, waiting. If he move, it would drip off, possibly into his mouth. He he stayed, then it would drip into his eye. And then, he would be infected, suddenly, the dead body was pulled off of Thomas. A small gasp escaped his lips as a new found pain erupted in his wrist, but that was gone, Thomas rolled over on the sand and pushed himself up.

A hand grabbed his arms and pulled him up, "Come on Thomas, we need to get to Sanctuary One." A voice called urgently, the hands pulled him along and Thomas blindly followed. Once more he had escaped death, he had almost been infected with the Flare. And he would have left Teresa and Chuck, Minho and Newt.  
How the hell does he keep escaping death? Gunfire still rang as Thomas got his feet underneath him. He decided that he didn't want to hang around to see anymore dead bodies or infected people, he started to run, the pain from his wrist long forgotten, not caring if the person could keep up with him or not.

Soon enough, Thomas ran into the grey building where all his friends were waiting with wide eyes.  
Thomas groaned and bent down, his eyes flicked wildly over the floor as he tried to catch his breath, not wanting to start hyperventilating in front of them. He then straighten himself and let out a big sigh, who had rescued him?  
Thomas looked around them and ran a hand through his hair, trying to straighten it, some of it clung to his sweaty forehead from the heat and from almost dying. Thomas licked his dry lip and tried to clear his parched throat to speak, someone walked up from behind him, "Quite a scare Tommy. I though you were gone for good."  
"What?" Thomas asked, looking at the blonde haired boy beside him, "You-you saved me?" He widen his eyes as Newt nodded slowly, "Nobody else was gonna bloody do it, all the men with their fancy guns didn't do anything. So I picked up the closest weapon and went forward and killed the shuckin' thing."

Thomas looked at Newt for a little bit before grabbing him by his shoulder and shaking him a bit, "Thank you, Newt."  
Newt shrugged it off, "Just doing what my gut told me."

Chuck went over to Thomas and hugged him, "Your alright!" He cried, "I tried to see what was going on, but they pushed me back. Newt ran past them and stooped down to grab a metal rod, the crazy shank ran back out into the craziness of that and risked his life to save yours." Chuck said, letting go of Thomas and backing away.  
Next, Teresa came up to him and hugged him tight, Thomas hugged her back and put his chin on her shoulder and silently took a deep breath, Teresa smelled like sweat mixed with grass. He was pretty sure he smelled worse, the blue eyed girl pulled her head off of Thomas's shoulder and with everyone watching, kissed him on the cheek.

Thomas froze, feeling her soft lips on his skin, the way she gripped his shoulders as she did it. But all too soon, the soft lips were gone and she gave him a shy smile and backed away. Thomas caught his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled on it, not sure what to do about this awkward silence.  
Suddenly, the door opened from behind Newt and Thomas, Thomas jumped back away from the door. Expecting something horrid to come through, but it was just Hank, "Get in now." He yelled, pulling in a few people. A couple more ran in and pulled their helmets or masks off and taking deep breaths. This one person kept their mask on, he had long hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with red running through it; his body was fit and had well shaped his that reminded Thomas of a female.  
The person turned to Hank and said something Thomas couldn't catch, then the person looked at Thomas, the mask he wore showed no emotion through the glass where the eyes belong.

Then, the man walked over to Thomas and he found himself threatened a bit, so he backed up and looked at the man, "What did the Crank say to you." A deep scratchy voice asked, more like said, to Thomas.  
"I, uh... it said..." seriously Thomas, get a grip, "It said that I was going to save them..." He said slowly, now really thinking about it. He was going to save them? How? Why? When? How could he saved them?  
"Did it say anything about another person?" The masked man asked, Thomas looked the man in the eyes that were not there, he shook his head, "No, what did it mean?" The man just started back at Thomas, not moving, he wasn't even sure if the man was breathing.

"Alright, that will be all." The man said, his grip on the gun got tighter as he turned and walked back to Hank. 'Weird' Thomas though, watching the person walk away.  
Hank nodded to the man once he reported to him, then Hank walked over to Thomas and grabbed him on the shoulder, "Who was that?" Thomas asked, still a little creeped out about that person.

Hank shook his head and ran a gloved hand over his face, running over his chin where stubble gathered, "That was Lieutenant Hanson." He said, taking the teenage boy over to the group of other boys and one girl that got out. Thomas looked at him then at his friends, "Hungry?" Hank asked, letting go of Thomas's shoulder, now that he mentioned it...  
Thomas's stomach grumbled loudly, telling Hank he was, "Good, I had Levi fix up a good meal."

Thomas looked to Newt, who glanced around the room at everyone before following after the grey haired man, next went Alby, Minho, Gally, Chuck, Teresa, Frypan, a few others and then Thomas went with Lieutenant Hanson following behind, the mask was still on his face and the machine gun was position at his hip. Thomas risked a glance at the man, he saw the way his hips swayed as he walked, like a female.  
What was with this guy? And why did he need to keep his gun beside him at all times? Thomas shook the questions off and continued to follow the rest, Hank took them to a big room that had multiple tables and chairs, it was enough to sit all the Gladers... if the rest would've gotten out...

"Alright, you guys sit down and stay here while I go get you some food." Hank said with a smile, he gestured to the tables and then he turned and walked over to a steel swinging door and entered it.

Thomas looked around before walking a few paces. He found a suitable table and sat down on the chair, Lieutenant Hanson followed him. Thomas eyed the faceless man, then he walked over to the wall next to a window that had dirt glass and bars on it, the man leaned his hip and shoulder against it.  
Then he let out a deep breath and relaxed, his finger let go of the trigger and the hand released the bottom of the machine gun, it came to rest at his side. Very, very female-like, the way his hips sat and the way his chest puffed out, this Lieutenant was very strange indeed.

Before Thomas had time to mull over the person anymore, Hank burst out of the kitchen, making the door slam against the wall. Thomas jumped along with the rest of the survivors, Teresa even let out a little yelp. Lieutenant Hanson didn't even jump at the noise, just looked at Hank, then out the window.  
Everyone looked to Hank, Newt growled and put his head in his hands, "Bloody fucking hell." He growled, running a hand through his blonde hair. Minho tried to look like he hadn't been scared by clearing his throat and letting out a long breath, Gally frowned and crossed his arms.

Thomas looked at Hank and gave a frown, the man made a apologetic smile, "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to spook you." He said, making his way over to the three tables that all held former Gladers.  
He set two trays down on one table, Thomas looked past Chuck and saw salad, soup, bread, yogurt, fruit, water and chips. The dark haired boy had no idea how on earth he knew the names of some of these things, he just did. It seemed normal. Then Hank handed them some knives, forks and spoons, "More will be out soon and I'll get you some, Lieutenant." He said looking at the male, the male just nodded his thanks.

About a few trips later, everyone that gotten their food and drinks and were eagerly eating it. Thomas couldn't remember the last time he had an amazing meal, the food was great.  
He had strawberries, apples, peaches, oranges and pineapples. Each one tasted better than the last. But he had to say, he liked the peaches the best. The soup was perfect, nice and warm. It was creamy and had cheese in it with a hint of broccoli in it, the bread was a nice chestnut color on the outside and easy to break.  
On the inside it was light, warm and fluffy. Having a taste of butter to it, the yogurt was rich and smooth, it had a sweet flavor to it with a taste of strawberries, giving it a hint of tanginess. The chips were good as well, they were salty at first bite and had a sour taste to it at first, Thomas had made a disgusted face before taking a long sip of his cold and refreshing water. Then he took another bite of the crunchy chip and enjoyed it. It was a pretty good combination of salty and sour.

Finally, Lieutenant Hanson came and sat down with them, a chair away from Thomas and a chair away from Gally with Minho sitting in front of him.  
Chuck and Teresa lowered their silverware to watch the man, how else was he going to eat without taking his mask off?

Lieutenant Hanson ignored him as he reached around the back of his head, Thomas ceased eating his salad to see the man that looked like he had a woman's body. Gally and Minho did the same.  
The man pulled his mask off and Thomas realized why he looked like a girl, because he was one!

"He's a woman?!" Minho and Gally said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! He's a woman?! Hahaha.  
> So I was thinking, who should get her? Gally, Minho or Alby? Or can't decide because I am still laughing about that. Hehehe.


	3. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they eat, they get taken to some showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied... no cure person. Maybe in the next chapter will have the person. It will be up on Friday.

Pretty much everyone in the room stared at Lieutenant Hanson, her eyes looked to Thomas, he studied her.

She had piercing grey eyes, a strong jaw that looked like a man's jaw but was mixed with a woman's jaw, she had slightly raised cheekbones and her eyebrows drew together as she started at Thomas.

A piece of her light chestnut hair escaped her ponytail and curled around her ear, she had two stripes of red that was on either side of her head, it was pull back so they lined up and then ran together. Her light pink lips were pressed in a thin line that didn't look happy, no wrinkles were found on her beautiful face.  
"Do you have a problem with me?" She said coolly, still glaring at Thomas, "Because it sure looks like it," Thomas started to shake his head, he knew that he shouldn't get on her bad side.

"Why do all of you keep staring at me?" She demanded, glaring at the rest of the boys, ignoring Chuck. Minho was the first to speak, "Because, there's another woman around. Now we don't have to fight Thomas for Teresa." He grinned and everyone burst out laughing, except for Thomas. His face heated up and he refused to look at Teresa, suddenly, Lieutenant Hanson stood up and silenced everyone in the room. She glared at everyone one by one, not speaking a word.

Gally pressed his lips together and looked away, Newt ducked his head and let out a small noise.  
"Just so you know, I'm not the only woman with a gun." Then she sat down and started to eat her food, her grip on the fork was tight and Thomas wondered if she could break it.  
Soon, there was only the sounds of silverware clicking against plates and bowls, no one talked and Lieutenant Hanson seemed to relax.

Thomas looked at the woman, "Hey, I'm sorry for that... we just haven't seen any other woman since Teresa... it's kinda new for them." He said, glancing briefly at the others at his table, Minho eyed him before going back to his food.  
"I know, everyone had been there about three years. So it must be weird for them to see a girl or two," Lieutenant Hanson said, sounding a bit more gentle.  
Thomas nodded a bit, his mind started to wonder as he started to think about what the Flare victim said, he remembered that Lieutenant Hanson had called it a 'Crank'... Is that what their called? It sounded a lot more simple than calling them 'Flare victim' all the time.

Could he ask the woman about them? Or would she snap at him? Thomas looked at her and decided to risk getting his ear bitten off, "Hey, um... Lieutenant Hanson..." He said, testing the title out, it sounded weird coming from his mouth.  
She looked up, her grey eyes finding Thomas immediately, she just started at him while she chewed on her salad. Thomas squirmed and averted his gaze to the plates on front of that were empty, he could still feel the burning gaze of the Lieutenant, he, for some reason could feel hate in her stare.

Why was she so hateful to him?  
What had he ever done to her?  
He had never met her, so he couldn't have done anything!  
Maybe Thomas reminded her of some one she knew that did something to her...?

"Well? Spit it out." She growled in anger, out of the corner of his eye, Thomas saw that Chuck jumped at her harsh voice. Teresa's eye twitched as if she wanted to kill Lieutenant Hanson, which wouldn't end well for Teresa, it's not like he didn't love-like her... but Hanson had a gun and well...you know...

Thomas finally found the courage to ask her what he wanted to, but once again, Hank had to interrupt.  
"Alright everyone, I know it's been a long day for all of you. I bet all of you feel sticky and stinky. We could also get you some new clothes..." He said, looking around the group of teenagers.  
There were grunts of agreement from everyone, "Hell yeah! Take us to some showers!" Chuck yelled enthusiastically, pumping a fist into the air. His eyes were wide and he had the usual smile, he jumped off of his chair, "Come one! Who's ready to get clean? I'm tired of smelling like Griever klunk."  
Suddenly, everyone was up and cheering at these promise of a shower and new clothes. Everyone except for Thomas, he remained seated with a little smile on his face, Hank laughed at them all pumped up.

"Alright, alright. Go a head and follow Brian, he'll show where the showers are." The grey haired man pointed to a tall man with brown hair, "Hey guys, follow me." He said, walking out, motioning.  
Everyone left, only Thomas, Hank and Lieutenant Hanson was left. Hank was ready to leave when he turned to look at Thomas, "Your not coming?" He question, Thomas shrugged a bit. Then he looked at Lieutenant Hanson, "I just need to ask her a question..."  
"Well... She can come with us, I'll show you a spot to talk and when your done you can take a shower...?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." The woman snapped, Thomas swore he saw her eyes flash red, the soldier was up in a second and glaring at the both of them. Her hand gripped the sides of the table hard as she glared at them, Thomas flinched and looked away.  
Why was she so hateful? What had happened to her that made her this way?

"Now, now Emily, I was just suggesting that you go with Thomas, you know everything he's been through." Hank said, emphasizing 'suggesting' and 'know'.  
Thomas didn't catch the small look that Hank gave to Lieutenant Hanson because he was looking at the ground, then he looked up and saw Lieutenant Hanson's face had softened up a bit, she looked at the table then at Thomas.

"Okay, fine. Let's get this over with." Hank gave her a bright smile, Thomas swallowed before standing and following Hank out of the room, Lieutenant Hanson followed behind them, her mask was in one hand and the other one gripped her gun.  
"What do you want to talk about." She said shortly, falling into step with Thomas, he was about a bit smaller than she was, maybe it was because she wore combat boots...

Thomas let out a little sigh, it came out before he could stop it, "What is your problem with me and my friends? You don't know the shit we've been through, we lost so much boys. Luckily I didn't lose anymore of my friends and I keep escaping death, I have had enough shit today and I want to hope that today will be better than yesterday and tomorrow would be better than today. But I have no fucking idea, I just hope and cling onto the little piece of hope that this world will not sink any furthering into shit." Thomas then realized what he said.

The boy tensed and so did Hank, he dared to look at the woman. She was looking a head, her eyes blank and her posture stiff.  
Thomas bit his lip, "I-I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that... I'm just..." Thomas finished off with a sigh, his shoulders slumped a bit.

Then Lieutenant Hanson surprised him. She smiled, a real, warm smile. He hadn't known her long but he could sense that she didn't smile a lot, the she laughed. Hank almost tripped over his feet when he heard that, but the man gathered himself and walked a little faster, 'He must not be used to her laughing.' Thomas though looking at her, she looked at him and the smile was still there, it even reached up to her eyes.

"How old are you Thomas?" She asked, Thomas was a bit frozen from her laugh, so his reflexes answered for him.  
"Seventeen." Well that was more of a guess than anything, he had no idea how old he was, who his parents were, if he had any siblings. The only thing he knew is that he created the Maze with the help of Teresa... Finally, Thomas collected himself up, he cleared his throat.  
"How old are you?" He asked in a not-so-shakey voice.  
"Twenty," she answered, Thomas nearly tripped like Hank did earlier.

"R-really?" He asked, she looked a bit older than twenty years of age. She nodded, her head bobbing twice, then the smile was gone and her frown replaced it.  
"I do know all the shit you've been through be-" she stopped herself abruptly, cleared her throat, then continued on, "Because they told me what WICKED was doing." Thomas heard a sharp intake of breath and he guessed it was Hank, why?  
They walked in silence for a little bit, "Do you have anymore questions?" She asked in a formal, almost emotionless, voice.

Thomas remembered he wanted to asked about the 'Cranks', "So the thing that attacked me... what was it?"  
"I saw the thing that attacked you, their called 'Cranks'. The little skinny blonde saved you. Their infected with the Flare, it turns them crazy enough to eat brains, they're stronger than normal and hard to handle. They also blabber nonsense." She said.  
"Why are they called Cranks?" Thomas asked.  
"The virus took a hold of their brains and reprogrammed them, they 'Cranked' their brains to crazy, brain eating mode. Make sense?" She said, looking at Thomas.  
It was easy enough for him to wrap his brain around it, he nodded.

"The Crank said that I was going to save it... what does that mean?"  
"Cranks say a lot of things." Lieutenant Hanson said, not answering, as if she didn't want to.  
Well, at least he got a few answers.

They came to a stop in front of a door with steam coming through at the bottom, Hank turned to Thomas, "Well, here it is. Your friends are already in there, if you can't already hear their yells." Now thank Hank stopped talking, he could hear all the other boys he escaped with.  
"What about Teresa?" Thomas asked, had they seriously put her in there with all those guys? "Teresa went to a private showers,"

Thomas tensed, always thinking the worst, what if these people weren't who they said they were? What if they were keeping Teresa locked up? Why does he question everything?

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "She'll be fine." He looked to the voice and found Lieutenant Hanson had said that, she gave a half hearted smile to Thomas, "I'll make sure of it."

Thomas gave a brief nod, could he trust them? They seemed trustworthy... "Now get in there, you smell like complete shit." Lieutenant Hanson growled, Thomas looked at Hank, he handed the dark haired boy a towel.

"There is a lot of things in there, soup, shampoo, conditioner, cologne. I have no idea why you'd need that... but whatever, here." And with that, Hank opened the door. A bunch of steam piled out and it was so hot, Thomas heard the groans and shouts of all of his friends, they must be enjoying it.

He walked in and saw stalls, a lot of them. They were made of white tile and had a plastic curtain near hip level, the mirrors were on the left with one very, very long sink. Towels and dirty clothes were on the floor, Thomas was left standing at the door.  
He looked to the left and saw a hallway with a light at the end, Thomas went to investigate. Soon he came upon more stalls that were brown and had a horrible smell to them, Thomas made a face, but he went to investigate them anyway.

"I wouldn't do that if I were your," Thomas turned so quickly his head felt dizzy, then he spotted Brian, up close he looked a lot different.

He looked young with a strong jaw, straight nose. Whacked up hair that was wet, green-hazel eyes that sparkled. His muscles were bulging underneath his skin, his whole body was wet, but he was wearing a towel. Simply to say, Brian was a hunk.

"Um...Why?" He asked, wondering if they were hiding something. Brian smiled, "If you want to lose all the food you ate than you can." Thomas made a face, now not wanting to look.

Brian smirked and turned around, Thomas followed. Soon, Thomas had his own shower and he was peeling away all his clothes.  
He first took off his Runner vest and looked at it, should he kept it?  
Would it bear a burden of losing other Gladers and Ben?

"Hurry up and get in here, shank. Before we steal all the hot water!" Minho yelled energetically, apparently, food and a warm shower got them all hyped up. Thomas rolled his eyes before stepping out of his shoes, shirt and finally pants. Then he darted quickly into the showers, not knowing why he was being shy.  
The warm water hit Thomas's tensed muscles and he let out a long groan, "Holy klunk." He groaned, putting his head under the spray. It was just Heaven.

AFTER ALMOST A FEW HOURS OF TAKING A SHOWER  
Thomas was fully dressed in new clothes, a loose, light blue t shirt and jeans that hugged him in all the right spots.  
He had the vest in his hands, should he keep it?  
"I'm keeping mine." Came Minho's voice from beside him, Thomas shrugged. Mihno wore the same outfit as Thomas, but everything was a different color. He slipped his vest on and looked at Thomas, Thomas sighed and handed the vest to him.

Thomas was sorta ready to move on... but he wanted Minho to have it, Minho gave him a look, 'You sure?' Thomas just nodded, Minho took it gently and nodded.

"Alright, enough with the lovey dovey stuff, we need to go." Alby said as he shoed them out the door, Thomas couldn't help the smile.  
"Everyone ready?" Hank asked, he didn't wait for an answer, "Okay good. It's time to go to Sanctuary Two."  
"When will we meet the person with the cure?" Thomas asked, unafraid and ignoring the looks that his friends gave him.  
Teresa came to stand next to Thomas, she wore a blouse with a skirt that came down to her knees.  
"She is at Sanctuary Forever."  
"Which one is that?" Gally asked, his mouth parting slightly.  
"The end of the line."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I keep thinking about Minho's vest, I think about grabbing it and pulling him to me so I kiss those lips. Haha.
> 
> Alright, leave a comment or two.


	4. Sanctuary Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho gets suspicious after Hank says a phrase he's familiar with, he and Lieutenant Hanson get a bit closer.  
> Newt gets a bit sick and arrives at Sanctuary Forever without knowing it.  
> The Cure, shocks them all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this has the girl in it. The end is crazy!! Hehe, no spoilers. Wow, I cannot believe I got this done A DAY after the other one...
> 
> I think I enjoyed this one the most.

Minho lowered his hands to his side and reached for the old machete he kept at his side, his hand grasped nothing but thin air. Shit, it wasn't there.  
It was on his old clothes, but they took those away...

When the man called Hank said that, almost everyone tensed in the room. The end of the line usually ment they were going to die, well he certainly wasn't going to go down with out a fight.  
His left hand gripped Ben's vest tighter, his knuckles started to turn white. Thomas still seemed relaxed, but all the Gladers who knew the phrase were tense.  
Like Alby and Newt stood ridged with Gally's eyes wide, searching for what the man meant. Then the grey haired man smiled, Minho searched his face, his wasn't evil... it was plain and smiling.

What were these people getting at?  
Could he trust them? He didn't usually trust people after meeting them, but when Thomas came around and saved him... He trusted the boy to get him out.

His eyes trailed over to Lieutenant Hanson, she was just standing there, her face straight and her body ridged. Now there was a good Runner, he could tell by the was her stance was. She looked relaxed, but her legs were ready to run when needed. She could be a good Runner. If the Glade still existed...  
Why was he thinking about this? He needed to strategize how to get out, Minho's eyes wandered over the walls.

There were three possible escapes.

1) The window, it was covered in dirt and metal bars, but there was one spot were the bar was weak. He could see that from here, he and the others could run and break the glass, land on the sand and start running like hell. Then he remembered that Newt couldn't run as well as he used too, neither could Chuck... and they had guns and the former Gladers would have to face all those freaks. That wouldn't end well.  
2) The door, right now the old man was blocking it, they'd have to take down Lieutenant Hanson and possibly kill her, but he didn't want to kill her for some reason. Then they'd have to find their way out without drawing attention, then they could get out and face the freaks. Once again running wouldn't work.  
3) Hope that the old shank is joking and go along with him, no running, no freaks, no nothing... they'd be fine. No one would have to die like Lieutenant Hanson...

'Stop it Minho! There is no reason to start falling for her, you only met her and she didn't really like the smart ass comment...' Minho silently scolded himself.  
Lieutenant Hanson looked at Minho, he realized that he was gripping the leather vest so hard his nails were digging into it, he felt a warmth on his fingers and he switched the vest to his other hand.  
Minho lifted his left hand to his face and saw red blood trickling down his fingers, he examined his nails and found them to be pushed back into his skin, it was a gruesome sight.

"God Minho, what did you do?!" Cried Newt as he grabbed the Asian kid's hand and looked at it.  
"Gee, I don't know Newt." Minho said, "I might've just pushed my nails back a bit, no biggy." His dark brown eyes burning with rage, he dropped the Runner's vest on the floor and ran a hand through his wet black hair, now, he was starting to feel the pain. Shit it hurt, a lot.

A hand grabbed his left wrist and pulled it up, on instinct, he tensed and prepared for a fight. Everyone in the dark room was now gathering around him, Minho turned to face his 'attacker', it was Lieutenant Hanson. Once again another surprise.

Minho's stomach did a little flip flop at seeing her so close, her grip was gentle, but firm.  
"Let me look," she said, her eyes hard and determined not to be pushed away. Minho couldn't speak from her being so close and the pain, he just nodded once and looked away from her once she started to examine his hand.  
Thomas looked to Hank, who had a worried face on, but he forced himself to relax.

Not wanting to scare the teenagers, they needed to go right now. Sanctuary One isn't a permanent thing, they only had three helicopters with enough people to fill them up. Lieutenant Hanson looked at Hank, "I can fix it, but it'll take too long if we wait. If we stay, then this place will be over run with Cranks." As if on cue, there was banging on the window.

Minho looked like everyone else, there were a couple freaks there with yellow slime dripping down their chins.  
"The choppers." Newt said suddenly, his brown eyes wide. Of course he was the one to worry first, Minho couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend.

"Don't worry, we moved the choppers up to the roof, the Cranks can't climb." Hank said, reassuring the blonde. Newt seemed to like that, he nodded a couple times before clasping his hands behind his back.

Minho assumed to keep from shaking, he was always such a worrying shuck face.  
"We need to go now," Lieutenant Hanson said, letting go of the teen's hand. Hank nodded, he grabbed his mask and put it back on.

Lieutenant Hanson pulled out a radio, "All soldiers to the roof, we need to take off now. Bring the medkit," and with that, she had her gun out and her mask up.  
"Go first." She said to Hank, he nodded and started to a flight of stairs, Minho bent down and grabbed the vest. His pain was temporarily forgotten, Hank was joking... they weren't going to the real end of the line... right?  
They got up to the roof were all the helicopters were waiting for them, "Were gonna have to split you up, there won't be enough room for everyone..." Hank said just as more soldiers and pilots came up, "Go start it." He yelled at them.

Wait, split them up? No, no way. Minho made his way over to Hank and grabbed him by his bullet proof vest, it hurt to grab him, but he needed to do it.  
"Your not splitting us up." He yelled over the sound of the choppers starting.

"Minho, Minho! Stop it!" Came a frantic British accent, "For bloody's sake, get the hell off of him!" Newt yelled after a failed attempt to pull the strong Asian off.  
Minho heard that as an order, he stopped immediately. And backed off, he looked to Newt and took a few steps over to him. He latched onto his white shirt and pulled his face close, Newt held his hand out to the others to tell them he was fine.

Teresa looked at Newt then Thomas, "He's fine." Alby assured them, "Newt's dealt with Minho before."

"If we get lost, it's on you. It's all on you." He growled, nearly spitting on Newt's face. He just nodded, "Okay, Minho. It's on me, Okay? It's on me." He said, trying to sooth him.  
Minho pushed off of Newt and walked towards a chopper, "Don't follow me." He yelled over the noise, specifically talking to Newt.  
Hank looked at the chopper that the Asian disappeared in and then at Newt, he ran a shaking and clammy hand through his hair.  
He had seen Minho angry, but not like that.

Yeah Hank had said 'end of the line', but he smiled after. So he wasn't going to kill them... right? Tommy had gotten them out, they were fine.  
These people were here to help...  
Don't worry, they'll be fine.

A voice interrupted Newt's thinking, "You alright?" He came to look at Alby, behind him was Tommy.  
The boy nodded a couple times, "Yeah, yeah. Good, were good. I mean I'm fine... it's just..." He trail off at the end when he realized he was blabbering nonsense.

"We need to go, Hank's getting in that chopper. You should go, Thomas and Teresa is going, along with Chuck. Gally, me and Frypan are going with Minho." Alby said, making hand motions while he was talking. That brought a small smile to Newt's face, he sighed and followed Tommy to the chopper that they were taking.

Newt climbed in and moved to the farthest corner and tucked himself in there and fell asleep.

~  
~  
~

"I'm serious, she could be a Med-jack, or a Runner. She fixed my hand up perfect." That voice was intruding his sleep and that's all he wanted to do, so he stuck his leg out and nudged something.  
"Wow, that's the first he moved." The same voice said, or was it a different one?  
"Yeah, it's weird how he just fell asleep." Now the voices were getting louder and he was sure that he couldn't get back to sleep, so he let his eyes open to scan the room.  
So many other boys, their faces a blur. There were two tall chairs and walls on either side with a window on two of the walls, then he heard the noise of air being chopped and he remembered where he was.

Heading to Sanctuary Forever. A pair of strong hands grabbed him and shook him, "Newt, Newt. Wake up!"  
Newt let out a groan, "Why do I bloody need to get up?" His throat was sore and parched, he sounded a bit like he was dying. His stomach grumbled hard and he winced at the pain, "Were almost there?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, in fact, we just landed." Came a cheerful voice, knowing that was Chuck, Newt pushed himself to his elbows with the hands on his shoulders helping him.  
"Get your bloody hands off of me, I can help myself." He said sitting himself up beside, Alby. It was Alby. Alby stood up as did every one else, "So Sanctuary Two?" Newt asked with a crooked smile.

Minho shook his head and Newt recognised that he had a bandage on his left hand, another pair of hands that weren't Alby's, grabbed Newt and hauled him to his feet.

"Your just like a Greenie," Gally mumbled in his ear.  
Newt groaned and pulled away from the tall boy, "Where are we?"

"Sanctuary Forever," Tommy answered, pulling the door open, and there was a huge, three story mansion.

Then, Newt dropped again.

~  
~

"Newt, wake up." Again, those words, willing him to wake. Finally, he opened his brown eyes to see Teresa's blue eyes, she let out a huge sigh of relief, "Good, I thought I'd have to slap you until you woke."

"Wh-what happened?" He asked, sitting up and squinting in the bright sunlight, then he saw the mansion again.  
It was more like a castle than a mansion, it have pillars and spikes. And so much windows, it looked like it could hold a thousand people, it was brown on the outside and had a bunch of acres, some parts had grass and others had rock. There was a long stretch of something grey that Newt remembered as a driveway, he remembered another thing!  
It led to a garage, and who knows what was in there. Above all, there was a large black fence covered in barb wire and spikes. It was perfect and well protected.

He must've had a blank look on his face, because he was being shaked again, Newt blinked and looked at Teresa, "Next time I am slapping you." She threatened, then she moved to stand by Thomas, who was by Hank and Hank was right next to Lieutenant Hanson.

"Where are we?" Newt asked, Alby helping him to his feet. Newt's legs were wobbly and he felt like he was going to collapse, luckily Alby was there for him.

"To answer your first question, when we were at Sanctuary Two, you passed out in the corner of the helicopter and wouldn't wake up, we were worried so we panicked. Hank called over Lieutenant Hanson over and she checked you, she said that you had pass out from the lack of water.  
"Basically you were dehydrated, so we gave you some fluids and waited. You were out for two days, we went to Sanctuary Three, we were worried again, but Lieutenant Hanson said not to worry, that you needed sleep. You were very tired and so we let you sleep, and now here we are. At Sanctuary Forever, our new home."

~  
~

Newt and his friends were now walking down a hall, it had red walls and red carpet with black patterns on it. He couldn't see how this would be home forever, maybe for a little bit...  
But this just didn't feel like home. Tommy was at the front of the group with Hank, he was yapping his mouth of about stuff, Minho was next to Lieutenant Hanson, that is a surprise.  
He had warmed up to the Lieutenant and she had warmed up to the former Glader, Newt thought there might be a little connection between them, but he didn't say anything. Teresa walked beside Brian with Chuck on the other side.

Newt was more or less at the back of the pack, being quite and observing things on his own. They neared a large window on the right side, Newt's stomach started to sink and he didn't know why.  
Thomas and Hank passed it, but Thomas stopped in front of it and started in, Gally, Teresa and Chuck came up behind him. Everyone else crowed behind him, Hank, Lieutenant Hanson and Brian stood back. Like they already knew what was going on, Newt walked forward and looked.

Inside was all dark, but he could make out a bed, sink, toilet, dresser and a girl. She sat on the bed, not facing them. Then, she turned and looked right at them, she had dark hair and glowing blue eyes.  
Her hair was all tangled and her glowing eyes wide, her clothes were in tatters and she wore no shoes. The girl crawled off the bed, on her feet and hands, she crept slowly over to the huge window.  
The others might not this she was pretty, but Newt fell for her the moment he saw her. Nice delicate cheekbones, skinny body, beautiful curves.  
He never knew love until seeing her, her eyes flicked to Newt and Gally before coming to rest on Thomas. She stood and walked up, her eyes locking onto Thomas's.

She mouthed something that made everyone freeze.

"Thomas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I enjoyed doing the Minho thing and the Newt thing, it was seriously fun. And how do you think she knows his name?
> 
> What's up with Lieutenant Hanson...?


	5. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some trust issues among the group, Gally once again loses his temper.  
> There are pillow fights and time to see Siera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took awhile. Haha, any who... I might have another one up by today, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I have no idea really.
> 
> Also thanks for all the kudos and help donate to this site. :)

Newt watched as Tommy's face drained of all it's color, Newt looked back to the girl and watched her slink back into the shadows.  
The only thing he could see of her was her glowing blue eyes, he looked back to Thomas and saw he was shaking. The poor boy was vibrating all over and his hands shook, his blue shirt was starting to get darker from all the sweat.

Newt looked at Gally, who was behind Thomas.  
"Easy, Greenie." Gally said, grabbing Thomas and trying to pull him away. Thomas wrenched out of the taller boy's grip, he moved to the window and hit his fist on it.  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Thomas screamed, beating his fists on the glass, "HOW?! TELL ME! TELL ME! I WANT TO KNOW!" He screamed, tears started to stream down his cheeks.  
"TELL ME," he yelled, with a lot less emphasis. Suddenly he was just sobbing and weakly beating on the glass, he pressed his face against the cool glass and stared at the eyes.

"Tell me," he whispered, Gally pulled him away from the glass and this time, Thomas let him. Newt went over and knelt down beside Thomas, who was hugging onto Teresa's shirt and holding on, "May-maybe there's some guy named Thomas and he looks like you." Teresa offered, stroking his head. But that was very unlikely, even Chuck knew that.

"It's all right Tommy, it was just a guess." Newt said, gently tugging on Thomas's shoulder. He knew that wasn't likely, her face didn't look confused or searching for an answer. She looked like a sister calling for her brother.

Newt looked up at Hank and Lieutenant Hanson, he tried to beg with his eyes to do something. Hank made a face and the Lieutenant's was emotionless, then Hank went over to him, "Listen, Thomas... we'll try to explain everything as best as we can. But it would be better if you go and talk to her..."  
Thomas looked up and Newt felt a twinge of sympathy for him, Tommy's eyes were red and puffy and he was trying not to cry anymore, his mouth was open for air and Newt knew he had every right to cry.

"Who is she?" He asked, his bottom lip trembling. Teresa just stroked Thomas's hair and ran her fingers through it, she pushed it away from his sweaty forehead and bent down to rest her head on top of his.

Hank sighed deeply before answering, "Her name is Siera, she was infected with the Flare at age eight, her father join WICKED after Siera was born. Her mother joined WICKED after she got infected, she was desperate to fix her. They tried many things, at first they wouldn't work, after a few years, that was when they started The Maze Trials, something started to work with her.  
"Her veins started to disappear and her hair grew back, she got some of her speech back. Because before that, she had Autism. But she couldn't speak that well, they still had a long way to go. They needed to purify it, so they did. It worked, it worked on two out of three people. It was perfect.  
"But to get it, she had to go through some pretty rough stuff. It was not pretty, after we got there, most people were already dead, they had killed themselves. The girl's mother, killed herself right in front of the girl. Right then and there, she refused to talk.  
"By now she was fifteen and terribly shaken up, we managed to get a few words out of her, like 'Maze' and 'Young'. We tried to get more and she managed another word, 'Desert'. We searched the whole desert, all the deserts there is. That took about two years, then we finally found you guys and oth-" he stopped abruptly and he pressed his lips together.

All eyes turned to Hank, Lieutenant Hanson's eyes got wide.

"Others?" Alby questioned, walking up to him. Thomas's tears had stopped and he looked at them, "There were others?" Teresa asked, Hank looked away and pressed his lips together. Gally then yanked Hank up to his feet and pressed him to the wall, Newt could almost feel the anger coming off of him.

Lieutenant Hanson raised her gun, going into her stance pointing it at Gally's back.

"No, Emily. They deserve the truth." Hank said, holding a hand past Gally and putting one on the boy's wrist.  
"Yeah, well I'm not ready to tell them the truth." She spat, ready to pull the trigger. Minho was walking to her side instant, he held his hands up when she pointed it at him.  
Newt saw her eyes wild, her breathing irregular and a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. Fear.  
She was afraid of the truth... someone had said that she could've been a Med-jack or a Runner... was she one?  
But how could she be a Runner?  
Weren't they the only Gladers?

They need answers, and now.

"Tell me," Gally growled, "Are there others?" Hank just looked at him before slowly nodding, Gally yanked him off the wall and threw him to the ground, "You son of a bitch!" He yelled while Hank was getting back up to his feet.  
"Stop! I will shoot you." Lieutenant Hanson threatened, Minho walked a bit closer with his hands still up. Gally barely spared a glance her way, he grabbed Hank and prepared to punch his face.

 

Lieutenant Hanson pulled the trigger.

 

Minho tackled her to the ground. Alby pushed Brian down and stood over the gun that Brian had pulled out.  
There was banging on the window and a nonhuman scream. Newt stood up and looked at the girl, she gave him a short look before scrambling back into the darkness. Newt heard a growl from her, he looked back to his friends.

Thomas now stood up with Teresa by his side. Gally stood unharmed, glare at the Lieutenant. Minho had her down on her side with her gun far from her reach, Minho was actually stroking her hair and saying something to her.   
Gally looked at the spot on the wall where the gun shot was, he was lucky enough that he was fast.

Newt sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Tommy, what do you suggest we do?" He asked, Thomas looked at him before looking back at everyone else.  
"We need answers, now. We didn't want to do this," 'Except maybe Gally,' "we're afraid and tired as you know, I want to talk to that girl. She knows my name and I wanna know how." Thomas paused to take a breath, "We need the truth to trust you, we can trust you with guns around us if we don't know those truth." A quick look around the room, "Tell me, were there others?"

Hank looked to Lieutenant Hanson, she now sat up and was beside Minho. Who was expressing his soft side, by letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Newt smiled at this, then he turned back to Thomas.  
"Emily?" Hank asked, knowing he had to tell them sooner or later. Silent tears streamed down her face and she nodded, Hank took in a breath.  
"There are others, in other Mazes." He said, looking at everyone.

"How many?" Newt asked, his voice shaky.

"Three, including you. Group A, Group B and Group C. The first ones were all boys, the second one was all girls, the third one had both. They were testing to see who could get out the fastest, Group B got out first. With the help of Brian, he was sent to trigger The End. Like Teresa was sent to trigger The End for you.  
"Each has been there for three years, but Group C wasn't doing anything worthwhile, so they sent the Grievers in the middle of the night to attack them, to terminate Group C..."  
Newt ran a hand through his hair, others! There were others!  
Why would this happen?  
Who could put boys and girls through all this stuff?

"Listen, we all need rest... and Thomas, you can talk to Siera when ever you feel like it."

"How did-... how did Group B get out?" Thomas asked, letting out a deep sigh.  
Hank looked at Lieutenant Hanson before looking back at them, "The same way you did."

 

~  
A FEW DAYS LATER

Newt's eyes flew open as he heard another shriek, Siera was having a nightmare again. He thought he was used to hearing her scream, she did it every night and the first night he had shot up and uttered a scream himself, it had almost sounded like a Griever shriek and it had scared him half to death. Then it had given him bad dreams that they were back in the Glade and Grievers were getting at them, it was the worst dream he had had in a while.

Newt sighed and pulled himself out of bed, he wished that Thomas would go ahead and talk to her, he wouldn't do it because he was afraid of what he might find.  
Hell, he was afraid too.

Hank had sat them down two days ago and explained that they had rescued Group B from the Maze and had tried to fix them, they had been traumatized and scared.  
They had come around by a few months and agreed to help find the others, they found Group C.

But it was already too late for them, it gave Newt chills just thinking about the other Gladers. Then Hank had told them that some found their families and others had nothing left, so they joined Hank and his team. Those girls searched and found Group A.

 

Them.

 

Minho had said that Lieutenant Hanson could've been a Runner or Med-jack... (Hank had also told them that Med-jack's were called nurses or Doctors.) So could it be possible that she was from Group B?  
She always was a bit hateful to Thomas...  
Could she know about Thomas?

So many questions, but Lieutenant Hanson refused to answer any thing. She seemed to like Minho, staying beside him and actually smiling at him, once or twice Newt had caught her smiling at Thomas too.  
Although Lieutenant Hanson avoided Alby, Chuck and him... it was fine to Newt. He didn't mind it that much. But he did want to meet Siera, he had no idea why he was so drawn to her.  
She did find the cure... why doesn't Thomas just bloody go talk to her?

"Newt..." Thomas's sleepy voice groaned, Newt looked up to the top bunk, "Yes Tommy?"  
"I heard every word you just said." The top bunk creaked as Thomas rolled over and threw one of his long arms over the side. Newt gulped, he had been talking? That whole time?  
"Oh yeah...?" He asked a bit nervous, would Thomas think he's wrong? Or right?  
"Yes, I heard you say I should go talk to Siera, I'll do it tomorrow..." He trailed off and ended his sentence with a low snore.

"It's about bloody time." Newt whispered before laying down and going back to sleep.

 

~  
IN THE MORNING

~  
Newt was greeted by the sunlight coming through the curtains and he woke, knowing that for now their troubles were over.  
He couldn't help but think that something would go wrong soon, Newt reminded himself that he didn't need to worry about the future.

"Don't reflect on the past and don't think about the future, live in the bloody moment." He said with a stretch and a yawn.  
"Amen." Alby said, standing up and rubbing his eyes, "Man I haven't slept like that in forever."

"You say that every morning," Minho grumbled front atop Gally's bunk, he pulled a pillow out from under his head and threw it at him, Alby didn't expect that and he was hit in the face and thrown back on his bed. Alby made a muffled 'mrhm' as he fell down.

That earned a laugh from Gally and Minho, Newt just smiled and shoot his head. Alby pulled the pillow off and glared at Minho, he threw the pillow at the dark haired boy. It hit him on the back of the head and Minho jerked to attention, he glared at Alby with wide eyes before throwing it back and the other two pillows at him. And which were returned, soon Gally was throwing his pillow around and Chuck woke up and started to throw his pillow too, beating it on Alby's leg.

Laughter soon filled the room and Newt was dodging pillows and God knows what.

"Boys, boys." A voice interrupted, all heads turned and Newt risked a glance from his position on the other side of his bunk.  
He heard Thomas's bunk squeak as he looked up too, Newt couldn't believe that he had slept through that pillow fight.

"That's not how you pillow fight," Teresa said, a wicked gleam to her blue eyes.

Oh no, not her too.

Oh yes.

~  
Soon there was giggling and more laughter and Thomas was desperately trying not to get hit, finally, he jumped down from the top bed and landed beside Newt. He glanced at him and saw he had serious bedhead, probably worse than he had it.  
"Ready to go see Siera?" He asked, ducking down as Chuck threw a pillow his way.  
"Come on shuck face, afraid of a pillow?" Gally taunted, throwing a pillow their way.

"Yeah, let's go." Newt said, he waited until Thomas jumped on Newt's bed and then onto Alby's lone bed, then he was out the door with his blonde haired friend behind him.  
Newt looked back at the bed room, two single beds and two bunk beds were covered in pillows and bedsheets a messed up. Lieutenant Hanson was going to be pissed off at them.

~  
~  
Thomas led Newt to the grand stairs that led them down to the first floor where Hank, Lieutenant Hanson and Brian slept. Plus many others, Siera was also one who lived down there. She was kept away from everyone else for a good reason.  
That's what Lieutenant Hanson had said, and when Thomas tried to ask some more questions, she told him to go away. Hank had told them to ask if they wanted to see Siera, so they were going to ask Hank right now.

Newt tried to straighten his crazy hair, but the didn't work out so good. He then fixed his large T-shirt and shook out his Pj pants. Thomas enjoyed sleeping in something a little tighter, he liked to wear his boxers and a small t shirt, it showed off his well defined muscles. Newt never knew he really had any. Ha.

They approached the kitchen where Hank liked to drink his coffee in the morning, "Tommy, I'm sorry for saying that." Newt told him as his bare feet touched the wood surface near the front door. He shook his head, "It's fine, your right, I do need answers and if I want them I should talk to the one that knows my name."  
"Good that." Newt agreed.

~  
~  
They walked in the kitchen where Hank was drinking his coffee, he wore Pj pants too and he wore a t-shirt.  
"We're ready to go see Siera." Thomas said as he came to a stop in front of the table, Hank looked up and gave them a smile.

"Couldn't you guys dress a little bit more appropriate?" He asked, a smirk playing at his lips. Thomas shook his head, "No, we had to escape the pillows that were being thrown at us."

"Pillows?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow, giving him a funny look.  
"Alright, but seriously. I think you need some pants." Hank get up and drank his coffee in one gulp, "Want any?" He offered, Thomas and Newt both shook their head, "Okay." Hank said, putting the cup in the sink.

Then he led them over to a store closet and gave Thomas a pair of pants, Newt looked at him briefly then looked back at Hank.  
"Why don't you start dishing out the Cure?" Newt asked, Hank had said that they were going to start giving the Cranks the cure pretty soon.

Hank sighed, "We still aren't sure if it's safe enough to use..." Newt knew that he wasn't going to get anymore than that. Soon Thomas came to join them, wearing his pants, "Let's go." He said happily, but on the inside he was all jittery, not really sure if he wanted to do this.  
Newt walked along quietly, he was going to see Siera, the girl who screamed at him and gave him nightmares.

The girl he fell hopelessly in love with.

They came to her room and stood behind Hank, he took keys out of his pocket and gave them a look, "Ready?"  
"As I'll ever be." Thomas replied.  
Newt watched as the door opened, Thomas was first to enter.  
Newt's breath caught as he saw the glowing eyes staring at them from the darkness.

And all of a sudden, she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah look out for that pillow. Hah. Silly silly boys.
> 
> Any way, I think it's all safe to say SIERA IS CRAZY!! Enjoy your morning.
> 
> (Or whatever)


	6. A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas realized Siera's problem, Siera has something to tell Thomas that shocks him to his core and Minho, Gally, Teresa, Chuck and Alby are on Lieutenant Hanson's hit list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter six.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> I really like the song Nightmare from Arshad.  
> Oh and the lullaby is Mordred's Lullaby ~ Heather Dale, I don't own the song, I just changed the lyrics.

Newt was frozen in his spot when she screamed, her blue eyes were locked on him.  
Her pupils were dilated and he could hear her ragged breaths, she was afraid.

Of what exactly?

"Gold monster! Gold monster!" She screamed, her voice was rough and scratchy.  
Newt's eyes started to adjust to the dark and he saw Siera was perched on the bed, moving her head back and forth.  
She looked again at Newt and screamed the same words, "Gold monster!"

Thomas dropped down to a crouch and held his hand up in a stopping motion, her eyes flicked to Thomas and back to Newt again.

"Go way." She grunted, uttering a small whine, she made a shoing motion with her hand at the boy who remained standing.  
"Hey, hey, hey." Thomas said, "It's okay, we just want to talk."  
She shook her head, "Not him. Not him." She said, looking at Newt and then at Thomas.

"Will you talk to me if he leaves?" Thomas asked, pointing at Newt. He frowned, now he was getting kicked out? He bloody didn't think so.  
"Now wait a minute Thomas, I wanted to talk to her just as much as you did. So there is no shucking way I'm leaving." He said, crossing his arms and frowning at Thomas.

"Look, Newt. She's clearly afraid of you," Thomas said, gesturing to the girl on the bed.  
Newt looked over to her and saw her eyes, how scared they looked. She must be afraid of him, but what did he ever do to her?

The blonde sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Oh alright... I'll go." He had been looking forward to seeing her, but how could he love a girl who he never met and was afraid of him? It just wasn't going to work out.

This was the first he's loved ever. Well that he could remember, maybe it was just some silly phase. It'll pass. There will be other girls to find...

Newt spared one last look over his shoulder before walking out and closing the door behind him, he scowled as he came to stand beside Hank.  
"I thought you said two out of three Flare victims were cured." Newt said, looking at the closed door and trying to imagine what they were saying.

"Yes, because they purified it. You know, it was her blood and she was still a bit infected... so we are trying a lot of things..." Hank said with a small shrug.

So they had the Cure... but they didn't have the cure... Interesting. Wait, Hank had said they were 'trying' things.  
What did that mean?  
Was she a prisoner in her own home?  
Hank had taken out keys to her room, does it lock from the outside?

Newt thought about that for a little bit, how could they purify it? Water?

No. What else?  
Could they mix it with Griever serum?  
Maybe the people who've gone through the Changing had helped? Could blood be used to purify blood?

Newt briefly eyed Hank, what secrets do they hide?

"How come your out here and not in there?" He asked, looking at his old radio, trying to fix it.  
"Um..." He was probably going to be embarrassed, "Siera seems a bit afraid of me."  
Saying that out loud, just sank his heart in sadness. He sighed sadly and rubbed his eyes, they felt red and irritated.

He was not going to cry, not in front of Hank. Newt just pinched the bridge of his nose and held it while waiting for Hank to say something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to remind you that she isn't to found of blondes." Hank said, tipping the radio off the the side and shaking it. That would've been helpful a few minutes ago, now he had to deal with not crying.  
Why should he cry? Maybe she'll come around.

Well, that was a lot of maybes in one day.

~  
~

Thomas waited until Newt closed the door, then Siera relaxed and Thomas turned back to look at her.  
"He's gone now," he told her softly.  
Her eyes seemed to say 'no duh, dumb ass', but she didn't say anything.  
"You Thomas." She said, jumping off of the bed and landed a few feet in front of him.

Thomas nearly jumped back when she said his name and how fast she moved, "Me Sier...Sier..." She frowned, not able to say her own name.

"It's all right," Thomas said, easing himself to a sitting position, "I know your name."  
She gave him a curious look, "You know name?" She asked, Siera reached up and brushed a lock of her midnight dark hair behind her ear. He nodded and gave her the smallest of smiles, "How do you know my name, Siera?" He asked, looking into her blue eyes.

"Mother said, 'Thomas help Flare go way'. Me no like mother, she bad. She dead." Siera said, giving a small shake of her head. Then she looked back at Thomas and crawled over to him before sitting down in front of him, "You have midnight hair." She said, running her hand through his hair.  
Thomas leaned back by the force of her hand, he exposed his neck to her. Suddenly her open hand turned to a fist that yanked his head back, a small whimper escaped his lips as she crawled into his lap and pressed her nose onto his neck.

Thomas held completely still, waiting to see if she would bite his neck. But no, her breath just tickled his neck as she sniffed him, soon the fist slowly eased off of his hair and let his neck relax.  
Thomas slowly brung his head up and looked at Siera, she sat in front of him, a look of concentration on her face.

"You smell... cool ice and old leaf." She said with a smile on her face.

It was a funny description of Thomas, his body wash was a cool ice smell and his shampoo was actually the smell of fallen leaves and morning dew. He was a sucker for the smell of nature, it was a seriously good scent.

But Siera wasn't done talking, "A sunrise drop." She said with a smile, she must have been talking about his smell.  
"Who is your mother?" Thomas asked. She frowned, "Me not like mother, me help people. Want to help people, mother sing song for me... I sing for Thomas." She said, moving back to the bed.  
Now she was going to sing, it wasn't really what Thomas wanted to hear. He really wanted to know more, suddenly, Siera was humming a gentle hum. It was really pleasant and Thomas felt he could go to sleep, but he forced himself to stay awake to listen to her.

"Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry you down into sleep.

Guileless daughter,  
I'll shape your belief,  
and you'll always know WICKED is wrong  
And you won't understand  
Because of your grief,

but you'll always follow  
My voice beneath.

Guileless daughter,  
your spirit will will hate him  
The man who betrayed you  
For he has taken your spirit  
And you will expose the cure

For the Flare  
You are the proof  
of how your father betrayed us

Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry you down into sleep

For you will help us find a cure  
Now that we have joined WICKED

WICKED is good... WICKED is good... WICKED is good

Guileless daughter,  
each day you grow older,  
each moment were watching  
The Flare slowly leaving."  
Darkness started to close in on Thomas's vision.

"You have the cure  
And you suffer  
But do not cry  
For we are also using others

Your suffering  
Will not be in vain

WICKED is good...WICKED is good... WICKED is good

Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep.  
Taking the Flare with it.  
Darkness will rise from the deep,  
and carry you down into sleep..."

She ended the song with a low hum, by then, Thomas was fast asleep. Siera looked at him and made a soft smile, she crawled over to Thomas, he'd be asleep for three hours if she didn't wake him up.  
But he looked so peaceful, Siera uttered a sigh and sat down beside his head.

"Thomas, Thomas wake." She said, shaking his head.  
Thomas groaned and opened his eyes, "Siera?" He asked.  
"You go, after tell." She said, letting him sit up, she got up and walked around to face him. Thomas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "I tell or you tell?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Me tell."  
"Okay," Thomas nodded.  
"My blood, your blood. Make cure." She said, her eyes calm and steady, "Now go!" Siera yelled and pulled Thomas to his feet with strength Thomas didn't know she had.

"Go and tell no one." She said, sounding normal, as if she was trying to get him out of great danger. Siera took him over to the door, she was still holding onto his arm. She slowly let her grip relax, Siera backed into the shadows and watched him with her glowing blue eyes.

Thomas stood, baffled, her blood and his blood will make the cure... what did that mean? She said to not tell anyone about this, why?  
What could it mean?

"Thomas," she said, he looked up and their eyes met.  
"Picture of you friend. Many friend." She said, then her eyes disappeared as she sunk down onto the bed. Thomas nodded, pictures. She wanted pictures of his friend... Why?

Maybe he could come back tomorrow to give her them.  
But how would he find a camera?

Thomas sighed, he would worry about all that later. He opened the door and glanced one more time at the glowing blue eyes that were watching him, he walked out and slowly shut the door.

His mind worked over the few words that Siera had said to him, "Well? What happened?" Newt asked as they started to walk to the front room. Thomas shook his head, he wasn't going to tell Newt, not yet...

"I couldn't understand the stuff she was saying." He lied with out batting an eyelash.  
Newt sighed just as Thomas stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Hank, "Hey, uh, I need a camera." He said, clapping a hand on Hank's shoulder.

The man was about a few inches smaller than Thomas, he looked at him as he shoved his key into his pockets.

"Why?" He asked, giving Thomas a look.  
'Think Thomas! Think!'  
"I, uh... I want to start do photography...?" He said, sorta asking it like it was a question.  
Hank gave him another funny look, "Alright, I'll find a camera. But it'll have to be the one where the pictures come out at the bottom." He said with a shrug.  
"Perfect! That will be perfect, thank you!" Thomas said excitedly, "So when can you get it?" He asked, still giddy about it.

Why was he like this?  
Why eager to take pictures of his friends and give them to a girl he barely knew?

Because he'll feel like he got another friend.

"I'll have to go down to the basement to get it..."  
"Can you go get it now?" Thomas asked, hopeful.  
Hank nodded, "Sure, why not?" And then with that he was off to the basement.

"Photography?" Newt asked, amused at Thomas's choice.  
"Don't judge me," Thomas said, shouldering his friend out of the way. Newt just snickered and followed him, suddenly there was a crashing noise and loud yelling. Thomas froze and looked up the stairs, Minho, Gally and Alby came into view, all looked scared out of their minds. Next came Teresa and Chuck with Lieutenant Hanson, "You are all going to get it!" She yelled, the five started running down the stairs and she jumped on the rail of the stairs.

She wore her uniform and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but was still wet, Thomas guessed she just finished her shower. Her boots skidded on the wood as she came up beside Chuck, Lieutenant Hanson reached down, grabbing Chuck's shirt and hauling him up into the air.  
Chuck screamed and kicked his feet, Minho, Gally, Alby and Teresa jumped off the bottom stair and ran different directions.

Thomas lunged forward and snagged Gally on his arm, Gally nearly pulled Thomas and himself off his feet. But he stopped and looked at Thomas, "She's gonna kill us!" He yelled, yanking his arm away from Thomas.

Lieutenant Hanson used her strength and threw Chuck high into the air before catching him as she landed on the wood floor, Chuck was still freaking out. Lieutenant Hanson growled and threw Chuck over to the couch, "Oi! What's going on?" Newt yelled at the Lieutenant.

"They messed up their rooms and I told them to keep it clean," the woman growled, she stopped and looked at the two boys. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the two, "Did you help make the mess?" She asked in a threatening voice.

They were quick to shake their heads, "No ma'am." Thomas replied.  
"No bloody way was I going to join that pillow fight." Newt said with a huff, Thomas had begun picking up the title 'ma'am' for Lieutenant Hanson when she was angry and soon everyone else did, it helped cool her down.

"You wanna help me catch the others? I'll spare you of any torture I have prepared." She said deviously, Thomas and Newt looked at each other.  
They both smile slowly. "Oh yeah." They said in unison.

"Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, those guys are funny.
> 
> What do you think Siera ment when she said 'My blood, your blood. Makes cure'...?


	7. Let's Play Fugitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching all the former Gladers is like playing the game Fugitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a video on YouTube where the Maze Runner cast is playing Fugitive. It's really funny. 
> 
> Also this chapter isn't really anything.

Thomas walked into the kitchen slowly and looked around for his other friend, yeah he had agreed to help Lieutenant Hanson, he certainly did not want to be tortured by her.

The way her torture went was chores. Lots and lots of chores and she had enough authority over them to make them do them, it was like having a mother. A very cruel mother.

~  
~  
Thomas wanted to know of they were going to find their parents or sibling, for some reason, he just felt that there was no old family left. Only this family, his new family.  
Some other Gladers didn't feel that way, meaning they wanted their old family back while still keeping the new one.  
Thomas had told Chuck that he was going to find his parents and that was a promise, so he needed to find his parents.  
Could Hank help? Hank and Lieutenant Hanson could help them. Maybe...

Thomas looked around a corner and found nothing, then he moved to the pantry and opened it, he found nothing.  
There was a thumping noise from a cabinet and Thomas grinned, there. He went over and bent down, yanking the door open. A certain girl with dark hair and blue eyes tumbled out and uttered a shrill scream, she looked up at Thomas as he picked her up bridal style.

"Thomas, please no!" Teresa said, trying to push him away, but it was too late.  
"Sorry Honey, you know not to do pillow fights with Lieutenant Hanson in the house." Thomas said with a cheeky grin, she stopped struggling and stared at him.

"Where'd you go earlier, Loverboy?" She teased. Thomas nearly tripped and landed on both of their faces, Teresa chuckled and tugged on his white t-shirt, "You like it when I tease you." She purred.  
"No, stop it." Thomas growled at her, walking to the living room where Chuck was sitting on the couch.  
"Oh..." Teresa was silent for a bit, then she smirked, "You like it when I do this." And with that, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

He was a bit baffled when he felt her soft lips on his, she was kissing him! On the lips! Her lips were velvety soft and very passion it, they moved smoothly against his. Thomas was frozen, his eyes wide open while Teresa's were shut.  
He soon got over the shock and closed his eyes, his lips started to move against her's, he pushed back with passion as they kissed. All too soon, the kiss was over and they pulled apart, gasping for air.

Thomas met Teresa's hungry gaze and gave her a soft smile, she bit her bottom lip and quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah," he said, still out of breath, "I do like it."

"Now can you let me go?" She asked with a small, pleading smile.  
Thomas chuckled, "No, sorry. You know the rules, Ter."  
"You can't spare your girlfriend from the wrath of the Lieutenant Hanson?"  
"So now your my girlfriend?" He teased.

"Yes," she said pointedly, "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you. Sooo... that kinda makes me your girlfriend." She said, well, he did always want a girlfriend.  
"Alright, alright, alright." Thomas said, sitting her down, "You should go and find a better hiding spot, but remember," he said, grappling her hips when she tried to run off.

"You own me a date." He said, placing another kiss on her lips. She nodded and kissed him back, "Thanks, Thomas." And then, the dark haired girl was gone.  
Lieutenant Hanson was going to be pissed.

But at least he had a girlfriend, hah. He knew that that wasn't the way they become boyfriend and girlfriend, but ever since he saw her, he was in love with her.  
It was kinda a cheesy way to admit their love for each other, but they didn't know any other way. Luckily for them, no one was around when they kissed, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
'Better go find the others,' he thought, walking off to look somewhere else.

Soon enough, he found Gally hiding in the garage next to an old pick-up truck and a newer model Impala.

"Gotcha!" Thomas yelled, lunging forward and knocking Gally onto his face. Gally yelped, surprised at Thomas's attack, "Thomas?" He asked, trying to get out from under him, "What are you doing? I'm trying to hide from Lieutenant Hanson."

Thomas laughed and grabbed Gally's buff arms and pulled them behind his back, "I know, she made me join her side. So now I have to find every one! With the help of Newt." He added matter of factly, that was more or less a lie, he did join her side. But she didn't make him... He was good at this lying business.

"Oh come on Thomas, I wasn't really going to kill you." He said, trying to wiggle away from Thomas. But the dark haired boy was weighing him down, Thomas stopped smiling and looked at Gally. The memory where Gally pointed the gun at him came back sharply, it was enough of a distraction for Gally.  
He threw Thomas off with his strength and took off, running back into the house. Thomas quickly pulled himself to his feet and chased after the former Glader, how dare he!

"You're getting it big time!" Thomas threatened loudly, looking around the hall before taking off to the right.  
He ran for a little bit before coming to another cross roads, left or right?  
Left. Thomas turned to the left and started to jog, looking around for Gally, devious little basterd.  
He was so going to make him get extra chores, Thomas turned to the right and came across Lieutenant Hanson and Minho, Minho was pinned to the wall and Lieutenant Hanson's body was pushed up against his. They were both glaring at each other, but had another look in their eyes.

They apparently didn't seem to notice Thomas standing at the end of the hall, and it was quite awkward for Thomas. So he coughed to get their attention, they both whipped their heads around to look at Thomas. Minho's face seemed to get a bit red in color, Lieutenant Hanson still looked at Thomas as Minho squirmed under her weight.  
"I caught him," she said, Thomas almost narrowed his eyes at her, there was something going on with them...  
"I can see that." He replied honestly, a small smile came to his face as Minho slumped defeatedly against the wall.

"Help me get him back to the living room?" The Lieutenant asked with a cocky smile, Thomas nodded and took a step forward to help. Lieutenant Hanson leaned forward and whispered something into Minho's ear and Thomas was sure he heard her say, 'You might get a little bit more', what the hell did that mean?

Lieutenant Hanson smirked again as she pulled Minho off of the wall and made him walk forward, "I'll go in front and you stay behind." She said, leading them back the way Thomas came.

He still needed to find Gally, "Um, I was chasing after Gally when I found you." Thomas said, looking over Minho's head and at the back of Lieutenant Hanson's.

"Okay, after we get this scumbag to the living room, we'll find that big oaf." She said, Thomas could practically hear the smirk in her voice.  
Gally was a big oaf, but Thomas was as tall as him. Gally also wore boots, sometimes. So that made him a really big oaf.

They got to the living room and put Minho on the couch next to Chuck and Alby, Newt must've gotten him.

"Alright Thomas, here is the camera you wanted." Hank said, walking up with the camera. Thomas smiled and went over to him and took it, "Thanks Hank!" He said happily.  
"No problem kid." Hank said with a nod, then he turned around and started to walk away.  
Thomas stopped him before he got to far, "Oh, I was wondering if I could talk to Siera tomorrow?" He asked hopefully, Hank raised his eyebrows.  
"Alright." He said with a shrug. Then Thomas let him leave, "Why do you need that camera?" Lieutenant Hanson asked him, he looked at her and then back at the camera.

He would tell her the same thing he told Hank earlier, "I wanna do Photography."  
That earned a snort from Minho and a low chuckle from Alby, seriously? Why does everyone thing photography is dumb?

"And these three will be my first snapshots." Thomas said, walking over to the front of the couch, he knelt down and pointed it at Minho.

"Smile," Thomas said, taking the picture.  
Minho didn't, Thomas didn't think he would. He pulled the picture out and shook it, then he looked at it and smirked, "You look like a grumpy bear." He said.

Then he took a picture of Chuck, who smiled brightly. Then Alby, who gave a half smile. Thomas gave them all a smile and set the pictures down on the table, he looked at Lieutenant Hanson, "Can I?" He asked, a smile made its way onto her face and Thomas took the picture.  
It came out and he shook it out, the picture was perfect. The right about of Sun was shining on her pale skin, giving it a light glow. Her grey eyes were sparkling and her lips were nice and pink, Thomas took a second picture.

"Alright enough!" She snapped, "I feel like the fucking paparazzi is here." Thomas smiled, it was awesome that he got two pictures of her smiling.  
That didn't happen often, he wondered if he could ask her about her past. That could be a good bonding experience, if you count your head getting teared off.  
Yeah, that was out. She was very sensitive about her past so he didn't want to ask her about it, maybe he will soon.

"Come on, let's get the other's." Lieutenant Hanson said as she started off. Thomas followed her, still fiddling with his camera.

Soon they found Newt trying to pull Gally off of the leg of a table, the older boy had the table gripped tightly and refused to let go. Thomas quickly raised the camera and took a picture of it, that needed to last forever. Siera would love this picture.  
He had already forgotten the incident with her and Newt, so he wouldn't know if she'd like this picture.

Newt pulled harder on Gally's leg before accidentally letting go and falling back on his ass, he crawled forward and grabbed onto his leg before he could get away again.  
Lieutenant Hanson sighed and walked forward, she grabbed Gally's shoulders. She pulled him back, Gally yelped and struggled to get away. Thomas laughed and took another picture, "Struggling only makes it worse!" He called.

"Oi, that's true isn't it?" Newt asked, coming to stand beside Thomas with a smile. Newt was still trying to catch is breath.  
Thomas smirked again,

"Yes it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the next one will be better.


	8. Chores & Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and the rest of the Gladers have to go through hours of chores, but in the end...  
> It's all worth it for Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, another pretty long chapter.
> 
> The next one might have some gore in it...
> 
> Girls Chase Boys ~ Ingrid Michaels (I think, I forgot.)
> 
> Legendary Lovers ~ Katy Perry

Thomas walked around in the hot sun with a trowel and a bucket full of seeds.

Since he had let Teresa go and some how Lieutenant Hanson knew that he was the one who let her go, Thomas had to take her place of doing chores. It sucked but at least he was getting some exercise and sun, "Sucks doing chores, eh Greenie?" Gally asked, looking up from pulling weeds.

Thomas shook his head, he wasn't in the mood for Gally's taunts, "Why do you call me Greenie? I got you out." He said as he knelt down in the dirt, a few feet away from Gally.  
"If we were still in the Glade..." He grunted, pulling on another weed, "You would still be the newbie." He replied, pulling another one out.

"Yeah, well... we're not in the Glade. There's no more ranks, so just deal with it." Thomas said a bit angrily, shoving the trowel hard into the ground.  
"Oh yeah? Shank." Gally said, still taunting him. He threw a weed at Thomas, it hit him in the back and he stiffened.  
"That make you mad, Greenie?" He asked, giving a cruel chuckle at the end.

"Hey guys, knock it off." Alby said from a few feet away, watering the grass.  
Chuck and Minho were over in the tomato field, picking some tomatoes. They were still with in hearing distance and Chuck made a face at the thing Gally said, Minho just ignored it.

Lieutenant Hanson and Newt was sitting on the porch with cool drinks beside them, shade and they were both talking and ignoring them. Lieutenant Hanson was chatting to Newt as if they'd been friends their whole life.

Thomas gritted his teeth and tried to ignore Gally by plunging the trowel in deeper, "Oh yeah, it does make Thomas angry." Gally said, he picked up some dirt and tossed it at Thomas.  
The heat and being sweaty made Thomas have a short temper, so he stood up and glared at the older boy, "Can't you just leave me alone for one day without treating me like klunk? Huh? One day, one day is all I freaking ask for!" He said in a raised tone.

"Hey you two, knock it off and get back to your chores!" Newt yelled from the porch, Gally had his mouth open in semi shock before closing it.  
"Whatever." He said and went back to pulling weeds. Thomas let out a sigh and went back to the dirt, Lieutenant Hanson pulled out something from her pocket and set it down on the ground, she stayed bent over before pressing a button and righting herself.

Suddenly, a song was playing. A nice happy tune was playing.

"All the broken hearts in the world still beat  
Lets not make it harder than it has to be  
Ooooooh it's all the same thing  
Girls chase boys chase girls

All the broken hearts in the world still beat  
Lets not make it harder than it has to be  
Ooooooh it's all the same thing  
Girls chase boys chase girls

I'm a little let down, but I'm not dead  
There's a little bit more that has to be said (Oh oooh)

You play me, now I play you too  
Lets just call it over."  
Lieutenant Hanson put her hands up and swayed her hips to the beat.  
Minho looked up from his tomato picking and his mouth fell open, her eyes seemed to be fixed on him.

Newt whistled and did a low cat call, she just looked at him and flashed him a smirk.

"All the broken hearts in the world still beat  
Lets not make it harder than it has to be  
Oooooh its all the same thing  
Girls chase boys chase girls

All the broken hearts in the world still beat  
Lets not make it harder than it has to be  
Oooooh its all the same thing  
Girls chase boys chase girls

Chase girls chase boys chase boys chase girls

Im a little bit home,  
but I'm not there yet  
Its one to forgive but its hard to forget

Don't call me, I won't call you, too  
Lets just call it over,"

She stopped her dancing for a bit and jumped down on the yard, she had WiFi?  
Awesome.  
Well, at least this made chores a little bit funnier.

"All the broken hearts in the world still beat  
Lets not make it harder than it has to be  
Oooooh it's all the same thing  
Girls chase boys chase

Chase girls chase boys chase boys chase girls

I got two hands, one beating heart  
And I'll be alright, I'm gonna be alright  
Yeah I got two hands, one beating heart  
And I'll be alright,

Gonna be alright  
All the broken hearts in the world still beat  
Lets not make it harder than it has to be  
Oooooh it's all the same thing  
Girls chase boys chase girls

All the broken hearts in the world still beat  
Lets not make it harder than it has to be  
Oooooh it's all the same thing  
Girls chase boys chase girls,"

Thomas couldn't help but sway to the beat, he dug a bit faster and put the seeds in for carrots.  
Lieutenant Hanson danced over and sat down a watering can for him, he smiled his thanks. Gally was even smiling.

"All the broken hearts in the world still beat  
Lets not make it harder than it has to be  
Oooooh it's all the same thing  
Girls chase boys chase girls

All the broken hearts in the world still beat  
Lets not make it harder than it has to be  
Oooooh it's all the same thing  
Girls chase boys chase girls

Oooooh it's all the same thing  
Girls chase boys chase girls."

The song ended and another one began, Chuck cheered and Alby whistled to her.  
She smirked and walked back up the steps to sit beside Newt, Thomas heard them talking.  
"Your not gonna kills us right?"  
"Nah, I'll let it slip." She said with a smirk. Newt grinned and went back to watching them work.  
"Good show, eh Greenie?" Gally asked, Thomas looked to him and prepared another insult. "Today, all you guys are Greenies!" Lieutenant Hanson said with another one of her smirks. Thomas snickered and turned away from Gally, chores sucked, but Gally getting told he was a Greenie, was awesome.

~

Soon they finished with gardening the front yard and then were led to the back yard where the pool awaited, Thomas frowned when he saw the pool.

It was all dirty, it had leaves in it, along with twigs, bugs and dust.  
Everywhere around it was a mess too, this would be a nightmare to clean up.

"Alright guy, you know what to do." Lieutenant Hanson said, going over to the back porch with Newt on her heels.  
"Scoop everything out, drain the pool, clean inside, fill it back up and then we'll go inside for some more chores."  
Gally and Alby groaned along with Chuck and Thomas, Minho didn't say anything, just looked at Lieutenant Hanson. She smiled at him and waved them on, she turned to her phone and put on another song.

"Under a silver moon,  
Tropical temperature  
I feel my lotus bloom  
Come closer  
I want your energy,  
I want your aura

You are my destiny,  
My mantra  
I never knew I could see something so clearly looking through my third eye  
Never knew karma could be so rewarding and bring me to your light  
Maybe this is the beginning of something so magical tonight (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Take me down to the river  
Underneath the blood-orange sun  
Say my name like a scripture  
Keep my heart beating like a drum,"

Thomas sighed as he went and started to drain the pool, Cranks were at the fence and pulling at it. He remembered-

"Legendary lovers, we could be legendary  
Legendary lovers, we should be legendary  
Go down in history  
Go down together,  
Into infinity, Forever

Your Cleopatra  
Your blushing Juliet  
Anything for your love,  
A ride or die."

He remembered when the Crank knocked him over a week ago and told him that he was going to save them.  
Then Siera had told them that their blood will make the cure...  
What could-

"I never knew I could see something so clearly looking through my third eye  
Never knew karma could be so rewarding and bring me to your light  
Maybe this is the beginning of something so magical tonight (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Take me down to the river  
Underneath the blood-orange sun  
Say my name like a scripture  
Keep my heart beating like a drum

Legendary lovers, we could be legendary  
Legendary lovers, we should be legendary,"

What could that mean?  
He would ask her tomorrow, if he was even alive!  
This sun was killing him. What he would do to jump into a clean pool.  
[Music plays]

"(Legendary lovers)  
(Legendary lovers)  
(Legendary lovers)

Oh, take me down to the river  
Underneath the blood-orange sun  
Say my name like a scripture  
Keep my heart beating like a drum

Legendary lovers, we could be legendary  
(legendary)  
Legendary lovers, we should be legendary

(oh, take me down)  
Take me down to the river  
Underneath the blood-orange sun  
(underneath the sun)  
Say my name like a scripture  
Keep my heart beating like a drum

(oh baby)  
Legendary lovers, we could be legendary  
Legendary lovers, we should be legendary."

~  
~  
AFTER A FEW HOURS OF CLEANING THE POOL

"Hey Thomas, I got you some pictures." Newt said, jogging up beside Thomas as he walked inside.  
Thomas was dripping with sweat and his clothes clung to him, he was out of breath and desperate for a cold drink.  
"Oh, that's great Newt." Thomas panted, dragging his aching body over to the kitchen. Newt still followed him, "Oh yeah, were out of water... sorry." The blonde said with a shrug, shuffling the pictures around.  
Thomas turned to stare at Newt, he had to be joking. He had to be joking!  
Newt looked up and devious smile came across his face.  
Fucking basterd.  
"You are an ass." Thomas declared, going over to the sink and turning it on, cold, clean water ran out of the filter that was put there.  
Something brushed against Thomas's shoulder, he looked, "I though you might need this..." Gally said, offering him a cup.  
Gally was offering him a cup, why?  
Did he want to make peace?

Thomas slowly reached up and took it from him, "Thanks." He said slowly, he turned away from Gally and started to fill the cup all the way up. Soon he was done and gulping down the water, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gally lick his lips.  
He was as sweaty as Thomas was, the dark haired boy slowed his drinking before stopping all together.  
He looked at Gally and Gally looked at him, Thomas leaned over and handed the water to him. It was half full, enough for both of them.  
Gally allowed his hand to come up and grasp onto the cup, a flash of bright light jerked them away from each other, Gally still held the cup.

"Perfect picture!" Newt exclaimed from the other side of the countertop, "You know Tommy, I might just take this camera and start up with photography!"  
Thomas chuckled and backed away from Gally, "Told you it was fun."

~  
~  
A FEW HOURS AFTER CLEANING THE BOTTOM FLOOR OF THE MANSION.  
AND AFTER THEY TOOK A SHOWER.

"Newt, smile!" Thomas said, the blonde turned his head and smiled brightly, his dark eyes shining and his hair was combed neatly.  
Thomas snapped the picture and pulled the camera away from his eye, Thomas grabbed the photo that came out at the bottom and shook it. It came into focus and showed a smiling Newt, with the right kind of lighting, his brown eyes shining. His mouth was perked up enough for his dimples to appear, a rosey color was on his cheeks and his hair swooped a bit across his forehead.

"Awesome," Thomas said, he held it up for Newt to see. Newt looked at it and flashed Thomas a bright smile, "That's great Tommy!" Thomas set the picture down on his nightstand beside Newt's bed and walked over to Minho, "Can I take a picture of you?" He asked, kneeling down on one knee.

"Yeah, as long as you don't shucking marry me, shank." Minho said with a grunt at the end, but he was smiling the whole time he was talking. Thomas grinned and positioned the camera, he snapped the picture and pulled the camera away from his eye.  
He grabbed the photo and shook it, it came into focus. Minho had a half smile on his face, his medium skin shiny and his dark hair a bit tousled up. His strong arms were straining at the shirt, his dark eyes had a sparkle to them and his brow was slightly creased. Thomas showed it to Minho, who rubbed his eyes from the flash. He looked, "Nice." He said, reaching over and patting him on the back.

Thomas smiled and stood up, going over to Gally, who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.  
"Hold on." He said with a mouth full of toothpaste, he spit in the sink and rinsed his mouth and toothbrush off.

"I think I like these toothbrushes." Gally said with a bright smile, putting the thing back.  
"Smile." Thomas snapped the picture as soon as Gally smiled, "Sweet." He said, he showed Gally and then went to go take a picture of everyone else.

~  
"Teresa, give me a smile." Called Thomas as he walked into hers and Lieutenant Hanson's room, he didn't see anyone.  
He sighed, "Ter? Where are you?" He called out in a sing song voice.

Teresa popped out of the bath room, "I'm here Thomas,"  
That scared Thomas half to death and he fell to the side into Lieutenant Hanson's neatly made bed, he looked up and gave her wild eyes, "Seriously? You know your the sneakiest person out of the Glade." He said, rolling off of the bed and landing on the floor.  
Thomas stood up and raised the camera, "I need a picture of you."

Teresa nodded, she slowly and seductively walked over to him. She grabbed her dark hair and pulled it over her shoulder, Teresa looked down at the floor and then up at Thomas. Her eyes shone with hidden desires and a small smile was playing at her light cherry lips, Teresa's hips cocked to the side and her hands clasped together.

They unclasped and started to fiddle with the bottom of her light pink night shirt that covered up her dark blue shorts, Teresa's eye brows lightly drew together as she smiled at Thomas.  
He instantly fell in love with her all over again, Thomas almost forget he was going to take a picture of her.

"Come on, Tom. Aren't you going to take a picture of me?" She asked, smirking a bit when Thomas's cheeks dusted red.  
"Y-yes." He stuttered, then taking the picture. It came out the way he wanted it too, he looked up at Teresa and showed her.

"That's awesome, Thomas." Said Teresa as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, he smiled and set the picture and the camera down.

"So, Lieutenant Hanson let you escape?" He asked, backing her up to her bed. He put a hand on the small of her back and laid her down on the bed gently, Thomas climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. He then went and kissed her cheek, Teresa giggled as his kisses trailed further down.

"Yes, because you took my chores. Now that is what I call a good friend." She said, putting her hands on the back of his head as he kissed her chest.  
"We're back to being friends?" He asked, looking up at her.  
She smiled and pulled him up for a kiss, "Really, really close friends." She murdered.

"I can work with that." Thomas teased, going back to kissing her skin.

~  
~  
"THOMAS!!!" He jerked his head up and looked around, Teresa pushed him off of her. Thomas landed on his hands and knees and reached for his shirt and pants, "See you later, Ter!" He said as she grabbed her clothes, she nodded and slipped on her shirt.  
"Yeah, bye Tom!"

And with that, Thomas grabbed his camera and ran back to his room where Lieutenant Hanson was waiting, looking very cross.  
Everyone else were in their pajamas and sitting in their bed, their eyes were still a bit filled with sleep.  
Thomas came to a stop and looked at her, "Yeah?"  
"Where were you? It's nine o seven, you should he in bed by now!" Lieutenant Hanson said with a short growl at the end.  
'Think Thomas!'  
"I was reading a book..."

Suddenly, a Griever screech echoed through the hallway. Followed by this:

"THOMAS!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. lots and lots of kisses.


	9. Horrific Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Lieutenant Hanson need to face a huge threat, and Thomas has another great plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less a Halloween special, so enjoy.

Thomas spun around, thinking it was Teresa at first. The Griever shrieked again and made Thomas lurch into action, he dropped the camera and ran down the stairs.

He was running right into a death trap with no one to back him up, he was going to kill himself with no weapon. Then he remembered something, Lieutenant Hanson kept a gun under her chair.  
She thought no once would see it, but Thomas did. He wasn't sure if he knew how to work it, "THOMAS!!!" Screamed the voice, the shriek grew louder and Thomas recognised the voice as Siera's.

How the hell could a Griever even get in here?  
How ever it did, it struck Thomas with fear just thinking about it. He ran into the dining room and skidded over to Lieutenant Hanson's chair and reached under, his hand closed around something cold and firm.

Thomas pulled and stood up, this time Siera screamed louder.  
"Siera! Hold on, I'm coming!" Thomas yelled, running down the hall, slowing only when he saw the blood and part of the wall knocked over.  
He raised the gun and stepped over the wall, he looked around, "Siera?" He called lowly, his finger flicked something and he expected a shot to go off.

Nothing happened, so Thomas started walking, he got to the part of the wall and saw how big it was. It was way bigger than any normal sized Griever, that struck fear in his heart. He looked out and saw a bunch of dead bodies, all of them were Cranks. Part of the fence was tore down, where was Hank?  
Where was Brian and all the others?  
Why did he have to go and be the hero?

Because that was who he was.

Thomas continued down the hall, clearly seeing the signs that a Griever went through here, he neared Siera's room. Thomas stopped and saw the wall had been torn right off, he pointed the gun as he rounded the corner, the bed was destroyed, blood and slime covered the floor and walls. It was a horrific sight, and Siera was nowhere to be seen.  
A light tap to his shoulder made him spin around and point his gun, Lieutenant Hanson stood there.  
She was armed to the teeth, a bunch of knives decorated her legs, chest and torso. Hand guns helped complete her outfit, she held a machine gun at her hip and another one was strapped to her back.  
Thomas felt a sense of relief that she was here, but he also felt dread, where was his friends?  
What about Teresa?  
Are they okay?

"Lieutenant, where is my friends-"  
"Their fine, I took them down into the bunker. There is knives, guns, rocket launchers, grenades, flame throwers and much more. I grabbed us two earpieces, that will connect to everyone in the basement and they will be able to hear us." She said, giving him a small black nub, he took it and put it in his ear.  
Lieutenant Hanson took the gun from Thomas as he was doing it and he almost protested when she handed him a different gun, he took it and looked at it.

"It's a 357 Magnum Pistol, you need to have a firm grip, hold it steady. There is fourteen rounds in it, here's a couple extra clips, put them in your pocket. Press this button to drop the magazine out and put a new one in, this is the safe button. It makes sure that it stops the gun from shooting.  
"Keep it on for now, once you turn it off, you need to pull the slide back, aim and fire. Then your good to go, and also, take this." Lieutenant Hanson said, pulling a knife holster off her hip and giving it to Thomas. He took that and briefly admired the pistol, it was silver in color and didn't have a scratch on it, the grip was black and firm. It felt bumpy against his skin, but he brushed that feeling off.

He handed the gun to Lieutenant Hanson, "Next time, give the gun to someone with the barrel pointed towards you. You'd rather not shot the person your giving it to." She chuckled a bit at the end despite the situation, Thomas managed a brief smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Deep down he was seriously worried about everything.  
What happened to Siera?  
Would his friend be okay?  
Where was Hank?

Thomas clipped the belt on and pulled the knife out, the blade was black and deadly with a curved tip at the end. The handle felt nice in his hand, made from polished wood. It gave him a nice grip with little ridges on it to place where his fingers went.

"It's a SOG Combat Knife, perfect for your hand. It's fast and deadly, if you know how to use it."  
Thomas nodded a couple times and sniffed, he knew how to use a knife. It just felt right that he did, like the knife belong in his hand. But he didn't remember using any knife, Thomas looked up and slipped the knife back into it's holster.  
Lieutenant Hanson handed Thomas the gun with the barrel pointed at herself, he took it and looked into her eyes.  
Uncertainty and fear shone in his eyes, along with something sharp, something strong. Bravery.

She smiled softly at Thomas, "We'll get through this and get Siera." Thomas nodded, his hands shook a bit and his eyes shone with tears or fear. Lieutenant Hanson reached forward and put her hand over his, steadying his shaking hand, "Keep your grip steady, or else, it'll jam." She said softly, he sighed and took in a few deep breaths, trying to relax.  
But it was kinda hard to relax when a larger than normal Griever had come through and taken the person that had the cure, that cure was everything to survival.

"Where is Hank?" Thomas asked weakly as Lieutenant Hanson removed her hand, she shook her head lightly.  
"He will be fine on his own, he's an old guy yeah, but he is a very tough old guy." She said, trying to reassuring him.  
"He's never faced a Griever." Thomas said, looking to the floor with a frown.

How could a Griever get here?  
He thought all this stuff with WICKED was over.  
No more tests, no more scares, no more deaths. Everything was supposed to be fine... nothing else would happen and they'd have a normal life. But having a giant mutant thing burst through your wall and take your friends was not normal...

Lieutenant Hanson remained silent, "We need to go before anything else happens." Thomas nodded and jogged after Lieutenant Hanson as she made her way down the hall, more rubble was there on the floor. Slime and blood covered the same areas, Thomas nearly gagged at the foul smell, this can't be happening, this shouldn't be happening.  
What has he done to deserve this?!

'Whoa Thomas, chill. Everything is going to be okay, we'll find them.'  
And they'll face the Griever. He wasn't sure if he was more afraid of finding Brian and Hank dead or seeing the Griever...

~  
Thomas's head shot up when he heard the familiar crackling noise of the Griever, it was coming from down the hall and sounded a lot closer than it actually was.  
The sound was heart stopping, next came the pounding of its legs on the floor, more crackling noises sounded.  
His ears caught a faint whimper, it was Siera. Some how he knew it was her, she must be the scaredest person in the world. Never seen a Griever, never been in danger.  
Oh God, he hoped the Griever didn't hurt her.

'Please God no!' Thomas thought as he jogged ahead of Lieutenant Hanson, he rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. Feeling Lieutenant Hanson come to a jerking halt behind him, "Thomas," she whispered, shaking him lightly.

Then she looked past him and she froze too.  
Siera was standing in front of a huge Griever, it was way bigger than the ones inside the Glade, about twenty feet higher. It's tail was longer and the legs were bigger, all slicked up with oil. It's body was bigger and covered in more slime, the head was the strangest part of all. Yeah it was big, but it had eyes that were open and gazing at Siera... almost... lovingly?  
Siera's hand rested on the Griever's big and bulging head, her eyes soft and gentle, there was a cut on her shoulder that seemed to be healing slowly.

What the hell was going on?!  
"S-Siera." He whispered, lowering his gun to the ground. Siera's head turned around sharply and the Griever's head did too, it uttered a growl and bunched up its fat muscles, ready to pounce on the two humans.  
Siera turned back to the giant creature and made a clicking noise, just like the creature in front of her. The Griever crouched down until it's underside touched the floor, it made a low whirring noise and a slow scratchy whine.

"Good." Siera grunted, patting it on the head.  
She turned to Thomas, "What you want?" She asked, taking long strides over to Thomas and Lieutenant Hanson, she looked a bit menacing as she walked over.

"Siera, we need to go. That thing will kill us all!" He hissed lowly, reaching forward to grab her arm, the dark haired girl pulled away.

"No Thomas, he good. He sent by WICKED to protect." She said with a stubborn look, what?  
WICKED sent a Griever?  
Why?

If they sent a Griever, then they know where they are.

He was going to do something so stupid, it was going to get him killed. He couldn't risk his friends safety or Siera's for that matter.

~

Thomas took in a deep breath, then he lurched forward and grabbed the silver gun, he rammed his shoulder into Lieutenant Hanson and knocked her to the floor he ran forward a bit and shoved Siera to the floor too.

Thomas pointed the gun at the Griever and fired twice, it roared to life and reared back on its hind legs, before charging at Thomas.  
The dark haired boy turned around and started to run, he turned down the hall, the Griever was close on his heels making all kinds of mechanical noises.  
He could tell, this thing was pissed. Thomas ran right to the hole in the wall and charged through it and into the yard, he could hear the Griever and it's horrible noises.

It screeched and ran after Thomas, it's tail was up and ready to strike Thomas. He looked behind himself, seeing the Griever, fear made him go faster.

Why does he have to go and do stupid plans?  
Even if they were stupid, they saved other people.

"COME ON!! YEAH FOLLOW ME!!" Thomas yelled, jumping over dead bodies and trying not to step his feet in blood or Griever slime, the stench was fairly bearable. But the faster he ran and the closer he got, it became more disgusting. Thomas could still hear the Griever following behind him, where was he going?  
How could he find his way back? He didn't know or care right at this moment, all he knew was lead the Griever and WICKED away.  
Thomas ran over rocky ground, his shoes and pants were getting torn as he passed between rocks. The Griever knocked over the rocks and let out a tremendous roar, the pounding of it's spikes on the ground never stopped coming.

'This is far enough.' Thomas thought as he came to a stop and faced the monster of nightmares, this would be the end of the line...

Would it be for him? Or for the Griever?

~  
~  
~

Thomas raised the gun and willed his hands to stop shaking, he steadied his grip and pulled the trigger as a boulder fell from above right to the living creatures below, ready to crush them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooo!!! Who's gonna get it??? I have no idea...  
> Haha, okay enough.


	10. Welcome to Huntville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thomas wakes in a hospital, he had a lot of questions. None of which he can answer on his own. So he does what he does best. Runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo!!!!! Tenth chapter, thanks everyone for the kudos and such.
> 
> Happy Halloween!  
> I hope Michael, Freddy or Jason doesn't get you.  
> ;)

Red.  
All he saw was red.

Pain.  
All he felt was pain. It was searing and hot, it felt like it was everywhere at once, the red grew stronger. He wanted it to go away, this wasn't right.

Where was the sun?  
Where was the moon?  
Why is the sky red? Everything red. No other color. Red and pain, he wanted to scream, he wanted to kick and twist and run. But he couldn't move.

"It hurts, it hurts, get out of my head! Get out of my mind! Leave me alone! What ever you put me through, I will come out alive." He yelled, finally finding his voice and thinking it was WICKED.

Something tightened on his wrist, the pain slowly seeped away. Soon all the pain was gone and the red faded to black and he fell asleep.

~  
~  
~

Brown eyes blinked open slowly, seeing light, really bright light.  
How could this happen?  
From red to yellow. Why was this happening?  
Was he dead?  
Did the Griever kill him?  
Did he leave all his friends behind and go to Heaven?  
Or hell? Was this hell in disguise?

Or was he back with WICKED?  
And was being tested on?  
Would this be his new life?

Thomas tried to move his hand, he found it able to move and not restrained by any thing.  
He raised it up the block the light, 'Gather your bearings Thomas, then get up. You need to find out where you are.' He thought to himself, lying still and waiting silently.  
For what? He didn't know, something unexpected.  
But nothing came, that was unexpected.

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief, nothing came. How long had he been lying here? He slowly pushed himself up and looked around, the room was all white, a single door was in there. There was a long mirror going sideways, it sparked curiosity in Thomas, he stood and ran a hand through his hair.  
He found it matted and sticky, he pulled his hand away and found dry blood on it. Then it felt as if his head was being pulled together, he reached up and touched his head. A bandage was there, he could feel it.

What had happened?  
Why couldn't he remember anything? Anything with the Griever, of course. He remembered leading it away from the mansion and taking it to the base of a mountain, leading it through a narrow canyon and that's where he couldn't remember anything else.

"Where am I?" Thomas croaked out, going over to the mirror and seeing how awful he really looked. A white bandage was wrapped around his head, but some of it was red from the blood, his hair was all messed up and matted with blood, dirt and God knows what else.  
He had a black bruise on his left eye, multiple cuts decorated his cheeks, his lips was split but looked to be healing. He raised his hands and found the right one to be wrapped with blood covering it, his fingers were stiff and hard to move.  
His other hand was fine beside a scratch on the back of it.  
He reached down and lifted his shirt up, he nearly puked at the sight. Thomas's body had dark bruises all over, on his sides where his ribs were. Lower on, his stomach had a long slash going from one side to another. It was all stitched up, but it was still a gruesome sight. His chest had bruises and smaller cuts, all looked like they were healing.

What happened?!

A dull thumping sounded from outside the door, Thomas dropped his shirt and looked at the door. What was it?  
He listened, the thumping grew louder... footsteps! Human footsteps, could it be his friend? Any friend, he would be glad to see, even Gally. But when he listened again, the foot steps were heavy. Like, plopping heavy.  
None of his friends walked like that, he knew that for a fact.  
His friends weren't here.  
He was alone.

Thomas turned around and scrambled back to the hospital bed, he winced as he landed on one of his bruised sides. He needed to fake being asleep, Thomas laid on his back and pulled the blanket over his stomach and laid his hands down, this was the way he woke up... He was pretty sure. Hopefully the person wouldn't notice...

What if the person was from WICKED?  
What if they were here to kill him? He didn't want to die... so he wasn't going to go down without a fight. But in his weakened state, he would most likely get it bad.

Thomas steadied his breath and closed his eyes as the door opened, his heart thumped wildly and he was sure the person could hear it. The footsteps walked over to Thomas's bedside, the door shut and it took Thomas every will he had to not jump at the sound. He kept his breathing normal, the person moved the blanket off of his stomach and legs. His breath hitched a little with fear, what was this person doing? His shirt was lifted, the cool air greeted his stomach and he resisted the urge to shiver.

His shirt was lain back down, "You don't have to pretend your asleep." A female voice said, her footsteps descended away from him.

Shit, she knows!  
How?

He was a really good faker!  
Should he face her?   
Who was she?   
How did she know?

"Seriously, get up." The voice said impatiently, she tapped her foot on the floor a couple times and Thomas knew if she wanted to kill him, she would've done it by now. Unless she wanted a fight, why would she? Thomas uttered a sigh and opened his eyes, was he ready? To face the person?  
He let out another small sigh, Thomas turned his head and saw her. She was deadly, he could already tell that by her clothes and the swords that she had criss crossing her back. She wore cloth underneath leather, black straps that held holsters, knives and guns occupied them. Swords criss crossed her back, her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, it showed of her dark brown eyes.  
Her dark skin seemed to glow under the light, her lips were pressed together and her body was relaxed, her eyes were trained on Thomas.  
Who was she? Maybe he should ask her. Maybe she had answers for him, could she answer the questions he had? He licked his lips and sat up, wincing in pain as he did, which question first?  
Where he was could be a good start, or maybe his name would be a better start. But he needed answers now.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked, stuttering a bit. Then he cleared his throat and looked into her eyes, she blinked once.  
"Your in Phoenix, Arizona. In a place called Huntville. It protects us from the infected, you are also in the hospital here, you got seriously injured." She said, her voice smooth and betrayed none of her emotions.

"How was I injured?" Thomas asked, mentioning his injuries, something throbbed on his side and he reached to put his hand there. He gave it a rub and let out a soft sigh, Thomas looked back to the woman and saw her work her jaw. As if she was deciding what to tell him, could she be hiding something?

"Boulders and a ugly as hell giant spider with robot legs," she said, looking back to Thomas's brown eyes.  
He sighed deeply, what had the Griever done?  
How did boulders injure him?

"Why did you take me in?" He wanted to know, why would a complete stranger help another one. Even if he was injured and half dead, it didn't make sense...  
Could she be from WICKED?  
Could this be another test from them?

"I didn't, Dreve did." She said, shifting her weight to another foot.  
Dreve?  
Who was Dreve? And why did he take him in?

"Who's Dreve?" He asked, rubbing his hands together nervously, 'Stop it Thomas, there is nothing to be nervous of.'  
But what if there was? He eyed her, she seemed pretty trustworthy. But how could he know? She was a stranger and you can't judge a person on their outward appearance, she didn't even tell him her name.

"Feeling better?" She asked, her eyes meeting his again, Thomas nodded. He noted she ignored his question about who Dreve was, why would she ignore it? Thomas was feeling better, he really wanted to get out of here and go find his friends... But the problem with that was he had no idea where his friends were, Thomas didn't know what part of Arizona they lived.

Another question struck him, how long had he been asleep?  
"How long was I out?" He got off the bed and gently stood on his feet while his right arm stretched across his abdomen and grabbed onto his side, there was a bit of an ache there and he sought to sooth it.  
"About three weeks,"  
Thomas stood a bit shocked, three weeks? He had been out three weeks?!

'Do my friends think I'm dead?' He wondered, paling at the thought, 'I'm not! I need to go find them.' He turned back to the woman, "Listen, I need to leave! I-" he cut himself off, he shouldn't tell her everything, not yet... Thomas closed his eyes and let out a little sigh.  
He relaxed and looked at her, "I need to leave, I have friends that need my help." Thomas told her, taking a few pained, but not limping, steps over to her.

"Please, just show me the way out and I'll be on my way." He begged, Thomas wanted to see Teresa, to ask Siera why the Griever was sent, to see if their home had been fixed...  
"Please." Said Thomas softly, he looked into the woman's eyes. She worked her jaw again, "I would let you go, but it's not up to me. It's up to Dreve."  
That name again! Who is he? And why is Dreve in control?

"Can I go see Dreve?" Thomas asked, wetting his lips.  
"You will soon, you just need to get clean up." She said, walking over to him. He backed up to the bed when she got closer to him, the back of his legs felt the bed and he fell down on the bed while keeping his wide eyes on her.  
She smirked, then got serious. She looked down at him, "Stay here for a minute." Then she walked off to the door and opened, she spared a glance over his shoulder and then she was gone.

Thomas waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, then he made a run for it.  
He flung the door open and looked to the left, he didn't know which way the woman went, but he was going left. Thomas took off at a slow jog, pain started to build up in his side. Thomas let out a little breath as he stumbled, he regained his balance and turned right when he saw another cross roads.  
He ran, keeping an eye out for any other people. Thomas saw the door, there! He'd be free, then he could go find- oh shit!

Thomas skidded to a stop when he saw the armed guard walking past, the dark haired boy pushed himself up against the white wall, but he knew that his brown hair wouldn't match with the wall and his white clothes. The guard looked left and right, almost saw Thomas and then started to walk forward.

Thomas took his chance, he darted forward to the door, but his body had other ideas. His body jerked to the right where the man walked, Thomas jumped up and wrapped his arms around the guard's neck, his left hand snaked out and pushed against the back of the guard's head.  
Thomas used his weight to pull the man to the floor, he laid on his back and had the man on top of him. The man struggled and kicked out his legs, he tried to reach up to Thomas's arm to pull him off, Thomas used his leg to wrap around the guard's arm, Thomas continued to put pressure on the man's neck until he stopped moving, the dark haired boy rolled the guy onto the floor and picked up his gun.

Then Thomas realised what he did, he just choked a person out!  
How the hell did he know how to do that? Thomas looked at the man passed out on the floor and the gun in his hand, he tightened his grip on it.  
He needed to get out.

~

Thomas pushed open the doors and ran out into a street, people were milling around in the street and around other buildings.  
There was a long row of small buildings on one side and one on the side he was on. He looked to his right and saw a very large wooden door, it was about fifty feet tall, and had guards around it, on top of it and beside it. There was a gap at the bottom and he knew he had to take his chance, Thomas started to run that way, he didn't want to kill.  
He just wanted to get back to his friends.

Thomas ran closer and the guards pointed their guns at him, "Stop right there!" One of them yelled, Thomas heard the guns cocking.  
They're not going to shoot him! Is that what they did it some one ran?

"He's infected! Shoot him! Shoot him." Called another voice, Thomas didn't stop, why would he?  
How would he get past?  
Would he be dead by then?

"This is your last warning, stop right there!" The man yelled, Thomas ignored him, how would he get out of this one?

Then, out of nowhere, the butt of a gun hit Thomas on the forehead. Pain exploded through his head and he collapsed on the ground, under the bandage, his head started to bleed.  
Soaking the already blood covered bandage.

Thomas looked up at two figures looking down at him, he recognised the woman, but the man he didn't.  
The man looked down at Thomas and gave him an almost wicked grin, almost cat like and predatory.  
"Well, looks like we got ourselves a Runner." He said, he briefly chuckled, "Welcome to Huntville."

Then, Thomas's world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, who is this evil man who took Thomas?  
> Will he ever see his friends?
> 
> I wonder how Thomas Brodie-Sangster looks with a beanie on!


	11. Love Refound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the mansion with out Thomas, Newt is feeling sad about it. But when he goes in the garden, there is a little surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, eleventh chapter! Whoo hoo!
> 
> I Want You to Want Me ~ Cheep Trick

Newt, come on Newt. Wake up." A voice said, shaking him awake from the darkness that once held him peacefully, but now only terrorizes him with the memory of Thomas.

He had been gone for two weeks after leading the huge Griever away from the mansion, after he left and didn't come back for a hour, Hank had sent Lieutenant Hanson, Minho, Newt and Gally out to look for him. They followed the Griever trail and found it crushed under a lot of boulders, gunshot wounds decorated it's face and chest, red blood was on some of the rocks that had fallen.

Lieutenant Hanson had gathered up samples and took it back to the mansion, although Minho and Newt protested because Thomas was still out there. In the end they went back to the mansion and found Siera waiting for them, she avoided Gally and Newt, trying to get information from Lieutenant Hanson by saying "Where's Thomas?" over and over again.

They tested the blood and it was found to match Thomas's, Newt didn't know how on earth they knew what kind of blood Thomas had, but oh well...

The soldiers went back to look, they didn't find anything on foot.  
They tried the chopper and found nothing by air, Hank had given up hope by then, but Lieutenant Hanson didn't. She continued to look and she still does, now the rest of Thomas's friends are helping with the other soldiers to rebuild the fence and the wall, Teresa was devastated at the news and wanted to help. At first Lieutenant Hanson was reluctant, finally she allowed Teresa to help and taught her how to use a automatic hand gun, a normal hand gun and how to ride a motorcycle.  
Then she and Lieutenant Hanson went out and were gone for days at a time to find Thomas, Newt wishes he could join them, but he agreed to help rebuild stuff.

Gally was really helpful because he was the Keeper of Builders, he knew what to do and all that fun stuff. And because of the threat of Cranks, they were given hand guns. Including Chuck, who was a bit afraid at first, then he grew a pair and took the gun. He was a pretty good shot, but refused to shoot at any Cranks that came close, mostly the soldiers shot at them, but didn't hit them.

Hank had said they were really close to finding the cure and Newt believed him, he had often seen Siera hanging out around the garden and watching them with a longing look in her eyes. Every time Newt tried to meet her eyes, she would look away, he was trying really hard.

He tried to talk to her once, but she had ran away. The reason why he got to see her often was because her room had been destroyed, now she slept on the couch or in the room with Lieutenant Hanson and Teresa. But she was alone because those two were gone, Siera didn't have any friends to hang around with and it broke Newt's heart, seeing her like that...

~

Newt opened his eyes to see Minho standing there, he was dressed and ready for working on the fence some more. Some people did the fence, others did the insides of the mansion, Newt helped with the fence.

"They want you to work in the garden today, says it will take your mind off of..." Minhi trailed off, not wanting to mention Thomas's name. Newt had no idea why, he still said Thomas's name. But it gave him a twinge of pain in his heart.  
Thomas wasn't dead! He knew he was alive and out there, where?  
He didn't know, he just knew he was still alive.

Newt nodded, that was fine with him, he liked working in the garden, it made him feel relaxed. Minho nodded back and left the room, Newt sat up and looked around.  
Every bed was made neatly, of course, he was the last one to wake up... again. The blonde uttered a sigh and pulled himself out of bed, time for another day without Thomas...

Newt took a quick shower, put on some fresh clothes and tried to fix his hair. It refused to go the way he wanted it to, "Bloody hair, can't you do something I want you to for once?" He grumbled, going over to the closet that all the boys shared. He pulled open the door and rummaged through the clothes on the floor and pulled something out, a dark blue beanie.  
Just what he needed to hide his mop hair.

Newt quickly grabbed his iPod and his ear buds, he loved to do work while listening to music, Newt bounded down the stairs and pulled on his sneakers. He adjusted the beanie on his head with a little bit of his blonde hair hanging out, then he headed down the hall, past the living room and out the hole that was still there.

"Watch it, Newt!" Alby called as Newt ducked under a ladder that Alby was perched on, Newt chuckled and walked backwards.  
"Love the short cut!" He called with a crooked smile, his British side showed some more.

"It's not going to be here in a little bit!" Gally said from the inside.  
"Good that! But it is still pretty awsome." Newt said, slipping his ear buds in and starting the music.

"I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me,"

He sighed a bit as he grabbed a hoe, time to weed.

"I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me

I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I, see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend  
You know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?"

Newt started with gardening, ignoring everything. His gun was tucked into the waist band of his jeans and the iPod was in his pocket. He didn't see the dark haired girl creep up to him with an interested look, he continued to work under the cool air of November.

"I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me

I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me,"  
The dark haired girl dared to go around the side of him to catch a glimpse of his face, she managed to creep around him while still out of the line of his vision.

"Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend  
You know you feel like dyin'

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend  
You know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me,"  
Siera heard the music, what did it mean?  
Who was he talking about?  
Who was this handsome man?

"I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me."

Should she talk to him? Siera decided to find out who this man was, she walked into his line of vision, hoping to get his attention.  
Newt looked up when he saw a pair of bare feet in the corner of his vision, he thought it was a Crank at first, but when he looked he only saw the dark haired girl.  
Her hair was still tangled up in knots, her jeans were ripped, she wore a t shirt and her eyes were full of curiosity.  
Newt slowly pulled off his ear buds and looked at her, expecting her to run away with a frightened shriek, since she wasn't to found of blondes. But nope, she stayed still and just continued to look at him, he risked opening his mouth, "Hi." He said, tipping the hoe over so he could rest his elbow on the top.

She looked at his beanie, then at the golden lock of hair that stuck to his forehead from sweating.  
She moved her eyes back to his face, "Who you?" She asked.  
Newt smiled, he couldn't help but correct her, "It's 'who are you'."  
"R?" She asked, confused.  
"Who. Are. You." He said, saying each one slowly so she'd understand.

She nodded quickly, "Who are you?" She asked, smiling brightly when she found she said it right.  
"Newt, and may I ask your name?" Newt said with a cocky grin, although he already knew her name. Siera was finally talking to him! It was because of the beanie, it hid his hair. He finally got to talk to the girl he dreamed about, this was pretty amazing.

It would be better if Thomas was here, Newt's heart sank at the thought, the grin almost faded from his face, but he forced it to stay up for Siera.  
"Me Siera." She said, another one of of those small, shy smiles found it's way onto her face. "I'm Siera." Newt corrected her, she smiled again, "I'm Siera."

He chuckled and wiped his head off, he looked around the garden, Newt still had a lot more work to do.  
"You know lo-" she stopped herself and stood thinking, "You know al-alot about stuff, teach me?" Siera asked with a hopeful face, Newt smiled at her.

"Sure why not, I could teach you some stuff after I'm done with gardening. Sound good?" Newt said, a happy grin took its place on his face. "Good, bye Newt!" She said, turning around and running off to another section of the yard. Newt stood for a few seconds, waiting to see if he would wake up from this dream. Was it a dream? But standing there showed him it wasn't, another grin made it to Newt's face.

He had talked to Siera! That was awesome, and after he was done with his gardening he would help Siera with her words. Hank had said that the Autism and being infected with the Flare had taken her speech away from her and she could only say half of her words, Siera had forgotten most of them too and needed to be taught every thing she had learned again.  
And Newt was more than happy to help her with it, he looked forward to doing this.

~  
~  
~

A FEW HOURS LATER Newt put the garden tools down and pulled off his beanie to wipe his head, he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair to get it to stick up. That didn't really work, he was going to wear his beanie anyway. He put it back on and smiled, then he made his way over to the hole in the wall where Gally was getting ready to put up new drywall with the help of Hank and Alby.  
Newt run up and ducked through before they could even get it up, "Sorry Newt, no more short cuts." Gally said, hauling the wall up.

Newt frowned mockingly, "Well then I might just have to create another short cut." He said, backing down the hallway to the living room.  
"Yeah and you'll have to fix it!" Hank said, sounding like his old self again.  
Ever since the Griever attack, he had been pretty quite because of his scare and his injuries. Newt didn't blame him, it was seriously scary to see one of those things up close, especially for someone who's never seen them.

"Sorry Hank, have no idea how to do that stuff." Newt said, turning around the corner. He turned around and walked into the living room and found Siera sitting on the couch, drawing something.  
If she heard him, she didn't show it.

Newt walked around the edge of the couch and sat down on it, her head jerked up in alarm, when she saw it was Newt, she relaxed.

"Newt." She said, flipping the picture over before he could see it, Siera set it down beside herself and looked at Newt.  
"We do teach stuff?" She asked, Newt nodded and handed her a book he took from the bookshelf in the entryway. She took it and gave it a curious look, "What this?" She asked. "What's this," he corrected. She nodded, and opened the front cover.

"Its a book, called The Fault in Our Stars. It's about this cancer girl who falls in love with a cancer boy. The book is about their journey through life." Newt told her, watching as she flipped through the pages quickly.  
She nodded, "I know Cancer, it bad. It make people die, I don't like it. Mother said the cure I make will cure everything."

Newt was silent for a bit, how could she get the cure? It was a really interesting story, but now was not the time for stories.   
"Okay," he said, "do you know how to read?" It was a dumb butt question, she was about sixteen or seventeen years old and he was asking if she could read. Siera started to nod her head, then it turned to shaking, Newt saw her cheeks take a light pink tint to them. She was embarrassed that she didn't know how to read, Newt felt sympathy for her again.  
Poor girl.

He smiled and took the book from her gently, "Here," he said, moving closer to her, "I'll show you." He moved close to her so the book was on his leg and hers, Newt's shoulder brushed against her's and he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach at being so close to the girl he fell in love with at first sight.  
He thought that she wouldn't like him back, but the feeling of love came back to him. He let out a little shiver at the feeling, oh emotions, why must you be so complicated?

Newt opened the book and started to read, "Late in the winter of my seventeenth year..."

A COUPLE CHAPTERS LATER

Newt had Siera read along with him, she stumbled over words some times, that made her a bit angry. But Newt would go back and read the sentence again, then she'd read it and usually get it right.  
They got to the third chapter and Newt closed the book, "You like it?" He asked, turning to meet her glowing blue eyes with his dark brown ones.

Newt had wondered a few times why her eyes glowed, the first thing he thought of was because of being infected with the Flare.  
The second was because she had the cure inside of her.  
Then he thought it was because of both.

Siera nodded eagerly, "I like it! When we read it again?" Then she corrected herself, "When w-w-will we read it again?" She smiled, once again finding herself grasping the right words.  
"How about tomorrow?" Newt offered.  
She nodded again, "Okay, good. That s-sound-s good!" Newt smiled and just continued to look into her blue eyes, her grin slowly faded into something serious and Newt swore he saw something click behind her eyes.

"Gold monster?" She whispered, fear lacing her voice. She finally recognised him, the piece of blonde hair, the dark brown eyes and the accent. It all clicked now, why was she afraid?  
He seemed nice, very nice. And if he wasn't, wouldn't he try to kill her? Newt just sat there, looking at her with those alluring brown eyes, his lips were pressed together.

She cocked her head and started to study his lips, Newt's expression turned confused as she started to move her head forward. He caught on without saying anything, he tilted his head forward too.

Their lips were inches apart when Lieutenant Hanson and Teresa came through the door, jerking Newt and Siera away from each other.

Newt turned to them, his eyes wide.  
Siera did the same, breathing hard. She got up and took the book with her, "Bye, Newt." She said, ready to run away from embarrassment.

"Wait!" Lieutenant Hanson called out, she looked at Newt then back at Siera.  
"We might've found out where Thomas is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, they could've found Thomas.


	12. Cold as WICKED is Soulless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wakes up again and meets Dreve, he knows that this man is not what he seems. He has mixed feelings about the place he is now, will he ever get back to his friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the twelfth chapter, it is awesome hah, don't take it from me.
> 
> I have a playlist for this story, I will have it posted whenever.

By the time Thomas came around was a hour after he tried to escape, you'd think it'd take longer for him to wake up. But after an hour, he was opening his eyes and groaning.

Thomas opened his brown eyes for the second time that day, he recalled what happened, the pain on his head brought back sharp memories of him trying to escape. The man he had seen gave him the creeps, Thomas couldn't remember what he looked like, but the smile he remembered.

The dark haired boy tried to raise his arms to get up, he needed to go, nothing was gonna stop him from getting to his friends. He found his arms to be restrained this time, no, no, no! This was not good!  
Thomas yanked hard with his arms, the restraints held tight. There was no way for him to escape, Thomas kicked hard, expecting his lets to be restrained too. But his legs weren't, he felt something firm at the end of the bed and he kicked with all his might and sent that thing off the bed and to the ground.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here!" Thomas yelled, trying to twist his body around. He wasn't going to be kept from his friends, nothing was going to stop that. Thomas managed to get on his side, put pain sparked up his left arm and stopped him from twisting any more, no, this can't happen!

Suddenly, the person was up and beside Thomas, he caught a glimpse of the person. It was the girl from when he first woke up, for some reason, that settled him down and he stopped twisting.

She had her hand pressed against her side and a look of pain was on her face.  
Was she the person he kicked? Guilt suddenly took a hold of his heart, he looked at her with a sorry expression. She just gave him a angered face, before softening up and letting out a sigh.  
The woman backed away from Thomas as his eyes followed her every movement, "I guess I should tell Dreve you're awake." She said, leaning against the wall with her hand still pressed against her side.

"Sorry..." Thomas said, pausing, expecting her to give him a name.  
"Victoria," she said, grimacing a bit. "I'm Thomas," he said softly, hoping to make peace with her.  
"It's fine...Thomas." She said, as if she was testing out his name.

He relaxed himself a little, but was still seriously angry that he was here.  
"Why am I here?" Thomas asked in the most steady voice possible, not wanting to explode in anger like Gally does.  
Thomas tried to regulate his breathing by holding it in, then letting it out slowly, he did this a few more times before he felt safe enough to look at her.

"You are here so we can keep you safe, keep you fed and keep a roof over your head." She said, standing up straight and walking over to the door, out of Thomas's field of vision. He strained his neck down to watch her, but it hurt to much, Thomas felt a wave of panic wash over him.  
"Are you leaving me here?" He asked, starting to squirm again.

"No," came Victoria's sharp voice, then it softened, "I'm going to get Dreve." That sent a spark of fear through Thomas's abdomen, why would he be afraid? He never met the guy, but his instincts told him that he didn't want to meet the man.

"No, Victoria. I don't want to meet him." Thomas said pathetically, wishing he wasn't restrained.  
"You're gonna have to meet him, because he want to meet you." She said, Thomas heard the door open and close.

Then, Victoria was gone. Thomas growled, despite the fear growing inside of him, why did he have such a bad feeling about this guy? Thomas decided he was going to at least try to get out, he pulled back with his arms, hoping to slip his hand through the wrist bounds, but they were way too tight.

Thomas briefly stopped his struggling to think, should he just meet the guy? What if he could talk to him and he would let him go?  
Would that be likely?  
Or should he keep trying to escape?

Before Thomas could decide, the door opened and three people walked in. His breath caught as he saw the man, he knew he was Dreve. How? He just had that feeling about someone when he didn't even meet him.

He was considerably tall, as tall as Gally, he had medium brown hair that was styled to the left. His brown hair was out of place and a bit messed up at the top, he had hazel eyes that were a mix of green and brown and full of wickedness.  
His chin was covered in dark brown stubble and his upper lip was decorated with some of the dark stubble, his smile made him all the more evil, a few of his teeth were jagged and the way his eyes sparkled as he looked at Thomas made the boy want to sink down to hell.  
The man, Dreve, looked at Thomas and smiled again. A very evil smile, it looked like a tiger playing with its food.

"Ah Thomas," he said, his voice smooth and dripping with charm. Evil charm.  
Thomas felt more fear when he said his name, how did he know?  
"H-h-how do you k-know my n-nam-me?" Thomas stuttered, shaking now with fear. 'Stop Thomas! You need to be brave, you need to show him you're not afraid.' But he was afraid, very afraid. He didn't know how this man knew his name.  
He's never even seen the man! Thomas gritted his teeth as Dreve walked over to Thomas's side, don't show fear, don't show fear.

"Well Thomas," he let out a short chuckle, "I know everyone's name." Thomas shivered again and something ticked in the back of his mind, a thought flashed through his head, but it was to fast to catch.  
Thomas looked back to Dreve and slowly felt his fear fade, but there was still a little bit left, "I said how do you know my name?" Thomas said, gritting his teeth as he said 'how'.

Dreve narrowed his eyes, the smile faded and he just started at Thomas and Thomas stared at him. Bravery shone in Thomas's eyes and he felt courage grow inside of himself, this guy was bad. Thomas could feel he wasn't to be trusted, his gut twisted as he saw the anger that replaced interest in Dreve's eyes.  
Dreve was the first to relax, "Well, we can't just keep our friend tied up now can we?" He asked, backing up to let Victoria past. She started to undo the restraints, Thomas wanted to pull his eyes away from Dreve, but he couldn't.  
Coldness filled Dreve's eyes and he started Thomas down as if he could see everything he has done.

A hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him up from the bed, Thomas turned his gaze to Victoria and gave her a small smile. She smiled back, but it didn't reach her dark brown eyes. What secrets did she hold?

"Well, let's find you a place to sleep, you must be tired." Dreve said, heading over to the door with Victoria behind him, Thomas kinda stood there rubbing his wrists.  
What should he say?  
He wasn't tired, not now...

Thomas knew he should cross Dreve, it was just a feeling he had. So he would just agree with him, maybe Thomas could find out more about him. But his main concern was getting out, figuring out where he was exactly and go back to his friends.

Thomas's mind drifted to Newt, he had an interest in Siera, he knew that with out even asking him. The way Newt had looked when she told him to get out, he had looked so devastated. Thomas didn't really know how someone could fall in love at first sight, it didn't work that way for him.  
Back in the Glade, he was so busy with getting out of the Maze, he didn't really have time to think how beautiful Teresa was.

She was perfect, her blue eyes, dark brown hair. Her face and beautiful body, she was the perfect woman for him. She could keep pace with him when they were kissing, he hadn't gotten farther than her underwear and bra. He wanted to explore the unknown, but getting taken by these people didn't help, he felt confused, lost, scared.

Just like Siera... when she looked at Newt. He could see the fear in her glowing blue eyes, and something else... something that he couldn't put his finger on...  
Something he didn't have yet, then she said that her blood and his blood could make the cure.

What could that mean?  
His blood and hers...  
Could it mean their-their children? Blood and blood equals a whole new blood, he couldn't do that to Teresa. If that is what Siera meant.  
He loved Teresa too much to have children with someone else, even if it did make the cure.  
Thomas was too young to have children, he wasn't even sure he wanted them!

~

"Are you coming?" Dreve asked, his voice dripping with a dangerous tone to it, daring Thomas to say no.  
He didn't dare, just nodded.  
"Good." Dreve said, starting to walk out.

'Be cool Thomas, agree with him, listen to him.' Thomas thought, calming his nerves, he had a feeling that Dreve wasn't one to be crossed with. But Thomas couldn't help himself with testing people and seeing how far he can push them.

Thomas followed behind Victoria, listening to Dreve talk.  
"We found you out by a canyon, thirty miles away from Huntville. You were beside this half animal, half robot thing. It was crushed beneath the boulders with slime oozing out of it, the creature stank to high heaven, that's when we saw you. You were about a couple feet away from it's body, you had a few smaller boulders over you.  
"Thomas, you were a complete mess. I felt pity for you and decided to take you in and fix you up, good thing for the both of us, we had the technology we need to x-ray you and give you a cat scan. We had enough stuff for you and a lot for a left overs, plenty of meds helped you too. You were in a coma for about three weeks, Victoria was wondering if you'd ever wake up."  
"Then today you did and decided to run, that wasn't very smart Thomas." The way he said that, made it feel like a threat to Thomas. He just shivered as they turned down the hall to the left, the same way he ran trying to escape.

"See, the early infected run when they're scared. Everyone thinks about people running crazy will turn into an infected, so they shoot on the spot. It is actually my orders to do that, I can't risk anyone nearly infected in here. I need to keep everyone safe, that includes you, Thomas...  
"So, no more running, stay where your told and enjoy your new life." Dreve said as he opened the door to show Thomas the outside.

He's already seen it, but this time, when he's not trying to escape.  
It was beautiful, big and full of people. Thomas ignored the last part of what Dreve said, he wasn't listening, just taking in the sights.

An arm found it's way around Thomas's shoulder, he jumped in surprise at being touched. He turned his head and saw Dreve, an evil, charming smile took its place on his face and Thomas felt his insides go cold.  
"Walk with me Thomas," he said, starting to lead Thomas away from his only escape. Thomas looked back one more time at the giant brown wall, his chance to escape. To go back to his friends, to go back to his home, to go back to his lover...

Dreve tugged on Thomas's neck and pulled his attention back to him, Thomas stumbled along as Dreve showed him the little town called Huntville. Thomas disliked the feeling of being so close to Dreve, he could smell him, he smelled like fresh scent and another thing it smelled weird... not right.  
Like something red, metallic... blood?

Why would he smell like blood? Could it be from when he hit Thomas on the head and he could've gotten some of the blood on his shirt? But wouldn't he wipe it off when he first noticed it? Or change his clothes?

Thomas felt another shiver of dread go through him, this man was not who he seemed. Thomas could see that clearly, but other people couldn't. He could tell that by all the people they passed that said hi to him, was he the leader of this place? He said his orders were to shoot the running maniacs...  
"Right here we got the bakery where Bethany gives out free pastries in the morning and has coffee when ever you need it, she is a very lovely lady." Dreve said as Thomas and him passed a small pink shop that had a lot of windows, inside Thomas could see chairs and tables.  
A few of them were occupied with towns people. A woman standing behind the counter gave a wave to Dreve, he smiled at her and waved back with his arm still around Thomas. The dark haired boy risked as glance behind himself, he saw Victoria following with her brow creased as if she was thinking about something.  
Her hand rested across her stomach, last time Thomas checked, he kicked her on her back.  
Or side.

Then he looked ahead, they passed many more buildings. They had a gym, a training area, Thomas had asked what that was and Dreve told him it was for the guards. There were shooting ranges in there, a gym, gun room (Thomas knew he needed to get in there if he wanted to get out), a boxing ring and a mat room.

There was a salon, a grocery store, more little restaurants, a indoor swimming pool, shops, pet stores and a library.

And apparently, things cost. You had to buy every thing for yourself, get a job to pay for the stuff. For some reason, electricity worked, running water worked. Phones didn't work, and you also had to pay to live in a apartment.

It was like they were trying to hold onto civilization, who collected dollar bills and coins? Pets and books? Why hold onto civilization when everything has gone to hell?  
Because, that's what hopeful people do, they hold on and believe and never stop. They think there is a cure and Thomas knows there's one. But he couldn't trust them, not yet...

"And you will be staying with Victoria, that is, until you get a job." Dreve said, coming to a stop in front of a three story building. Thomas looked at him, he might have been zoning out while listening to him.  
"What if I want to leave?" It came out before he could stop it. Thomas looked up at Dreve and saw a scowl on his face, he did not like that question.

"He's just tired Dreve, I'll take him up to my apartment and get him settled." Victoria said, stepping up beside them.  
Dreve nodded, his eyes still locked on Thomas, cold as WICKED is soulless showed in his eyes (Because WICKED is pretty soulless), "You best do that." Then he turned and started to walk off, "I'll see you tomorrow, Thomas."

'If I'm here,' Thomas thought, he didn't want to stay, but he needed to. He was injured and had no idea where he was... the perfect plan to get himself killed if he decided to leave.  
"Come on Thomas, you need your sleep." Victoria said, grabbing Thomas under his arm, trying to lead him away.  
Thomas turned slowly and followed the girl up the stairs, "What is this place?" He whispered, afraid anyone might hear him except for Victoria.  
"Its a safe place, to stay, you need to earn your keep." She said, taking him up the flight of stairs. Thomas winced in pain with every step, his broken ribs still hurt, the bruises, the cuts.  
Everything hurt, the most was losing his friends.  
"Earn my keep?" Thomas asked, "Why? Can't they just help people without needing payback?"  
"No Thomas, that's not how the world works." She paused, taking him down the hall to apartment 1498, "Everybody needs to earn their keep..."

"And what about you?" Thomas asked, walking into the room before she did, she looked at him and let out a sigh.  
"I'm a nurse." She said, Thomas didn't believe her.  
"Your lying." He said, leaning against the counter for support, the pain grew stronger.  
"Thomas, in here, we do as Dreve tells us to do. No questions asked." Victoria said, playing her hand on her stomach again. A saddened look crossed her features briefly, the two stood in silence for a bit. Thomas trying to take that in and Victoria, knowing her life wouldn't be the same forever.

"I need to go see my friends, I can't stay here." Thomas said, using the counter for more support, there was a pain in his leg that was growing stronger by the second. Victoria looked up at Thomas, she went over to a cabinet and pulled something out, Thomas didn't see what it was because he blacked out briefly.  
He grunted and pushed himself up, Victoria came over to Thomas and hugged him.  
Thomas stiffened when he felt her arms make a whole circle around him, then he relaxed into her arms. They felt so comforting like Teresa's arms...

"This place is not what it seems." She whispered, then, his whole vision went black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas told you this place is not what it seems, haha.
> 
> What do you think is wrong with Victoria?  
> When will Lieutenant Hanson and Teresa come in?


	13. Welcome to The Nightmare Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lieutenant Hanson and Teresa sit down to explain the story, many things are revealed and will shock many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thoughts are just in their heads, and it consists of both of them telling the story.

Newt ran a hand through his hair, he was worried, excited and afraid. They might know where Thomas is! This is perfect, they could go and get him. But the way Lieutenant Hanson had said it, with worry in her grey eyes, it sent fear down Newt's spine.  
Why did she look worried? They could get Thomas, right? Right?

He looked up when he felt a weight next to him, he saw it was Alby, interest and worry on his face. Making him look way older than he actually was, going through all this had made them older than they already are.

They were forced to grow up into men faster than they were supposed to, it wasn't right. Boys should stay boys until it's the right time, but their lives were kinda screwed up.  
Never got to enjoy families, school, cars. Never got to enjoy their own life.

It was unfair. Well, life is unfair.

Alby looked up at Newt and he saw how tired he looked, dark circles under his eyes, worry lines on his brow, his dark skin lined with sweat from doing all the work they needed to do. His eyes held worry and hope, but the hope was barely there.  
Almost all of his friends had given up on Thomas, but Newt, Chuck and Teresa didn't.  
None of them wanted to forget Thomas. None of them wanted to think he was gone for good.

Newt knew that Teresa was really close to Thomas, how close? He didn't know, he just knew they were close.  
And what about Siera? The girl that feared him, the girl that found the cure, the girl he fell in love with.  
Newt looked at her and found her sitting a bit away from him, in a large chair. She was grasping the book he gave her tightly in her hands, Newt could see she was trying not to shake.  
Siera's blue eyes sweeped the room, look at everyone quickly and avoiding Newt's gaze. She shook with fear, fear for Thomas. Siera cared for Thomas deeply, as did he.

They were different in so many ways, but alike in so many ways.  
Their care for Thomas.  
The way their lives were screwed up.  
Unexplained feelings for each other.  
Confused.  
Lost.  
Needing...

Lieutenant Hanson walked in with Minho and Hank at her heels, both men had neutral faces as if they had been expecting the two females for find him.  
Lieutenant Hanson sat down on a chair beside Siera, the dark haired girl lunged for Lieutenant Hanson, "Where's Thomas? He okay? Where's Thomas." She said, holding onto the Lieutenant's arm.

Emily Hanson reached up and stroked Siera on the top of the head to sooth her, Siera whined, but shut up.  
"It's alright Siera, I tell you what happened." Emily Hanson said, Newt was almost shocked when that happened. But he forced himself to be calm, Lieutenant Hanson could show her soft side sometimes. But it was rare when she did it, Teresa walked in too.

She took a spot beside Chuck and gave him a brief hug, Newt sighed softly and put his beanie back on, maybe Siera would look at him now.  
Lieutenant Hanson took in a breath then let it out, she looked around the room to make sure everyone was here.  
Gally, Newt and Alby sat on the couch across from her, Brian leaned on the wall beside Hank, he stood beside Minho, Minho was beside Lieutenant Hanson, she had Siera on her left and Chuck and Teresa on her right.  
Every one was here.

"Okay, so me and Teresa left on Saturday morning..."

~  
~  
~

"Come on Teresa, we need to go now. While the guards are taking care of the Cranks." Lieutenant Hanson said as she put another water bottle in the saddlebags of Teresa's motorcycle, the two were off to go all the way to Fountain Hills, thirty miles away from where they lived. A bit out of Phoenix, it was a long way to go, but they had gone farther looking for Thomas...

Lieutenant Hanson looked up to see Teresa talking to Newt, both of them looking very grown up than they actually were...  
She felt really, really bad for them. Especially for Teresa, she lost Thomas. Emily knew that those two were really close.  
Teresa nodded to Newt and gave him a brief hug, she backed away and grabbed her black helmet, the dark haired girl walked back over to Lieutenant Hanson and slipped her helmet on.

"Thanks, Emily." Teresa said softly, climbing on her black Suzuki Boulevard S50, Lieutenant Hanson nodded and put her helmet on, she climbed onto her bike and started it. Teresa did the same. Newt still stood in the doorway, watching them with an emotionless face. He looked at Lieutenant Hanson and gave a half smile, "Good luck and bring Thomas home." Newt yelled over the sound of the motorcycles, Emily nodded once, backing out of the garage.  
Teresa gave a short wave, she adjusted the guns and then backed up and was soon following after Lieutenant Hanson. They drove out of the driveway and passed the guards that were shooting Cranks and stopping them from getting to the people on the bikes.

Emily kept her eyes forward, she would bring Thomas home. He saved her life, he saved Teresa's and all the others. She would not stop looking for Thomas until he was found. Lieutenant Hanson never forgot his smile, or his dark eyes. His laughter or his funny sense of humor, he was almost like a little brother to her.  
Encouraging.  
Funny.  
Annoying.  
Hopeful.  
Smart.  
And bright.

He was so great and she missed him terribly.

Why would he go and risk himself for the safety of others? Because he cared, he cared a lot about people. He knew that this world wasn't too far gone to fix, he knew that there is a cure. He wanted to fix the world, one problem at a time. Starting with survival, then getting rid of WICKED, curing the Cranks and finding a forever home. That is all Thomas wanted to do, she heard that from him talking to Newt one night.

Emily sighed and tightened her grip on the handle bars, nothing was going to keep her from finding Thomas.  
Where could he have possibly gone? Did he get up and walk? Could his head have been hit and he forgot about them?  
That wasn't possible, Thomas wouldn't forget... then again, she forgot who she really was... back there...

Or w-was be dead? Did he get dragged away by some predators? No, that wasn't likely, there was no prints, no drag marks, no more blood. But there was blood on the boulders, how?  
Was he hit? Did he push them himself?  
Lieutenant Hanson let out a frustrated growl under her helmet, she felt exactly like this back in the Maze!

'No, Emily, don't think about that. It's gone... They can't haunt you anymore!'

Emily swerved back onto the road, "Shit!" She cursed, coming back back to drive beside Teresa.  
She looked at Lieutenant Hanson then back at the empty road, "You okay?" She called, looking at her from under her helmet.  
Lieutenant Hanson nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine... I was just thinking..." it was true, she was thinking... about a horrible past that she never wanted to think about again, but the memories won't stop. The dreams, the feelings... all of it, none of it will stop.

Lieutenant Hanson looked up at the sky and saw grey, all she saw was grey.  
Have they really been driving that long?

They needed to stop before it got too dark, the Cranks would be out in the dark, it's cooler and there isn't as many scents.  
"Teresa, we'll go for a few more miles, or until we see the first building. We need to be up and early in the morning." Emily said, sparing a side glance at the teenager.  
She saw Teresa nod, "Okay, I am kinda tired."  
"How long have we been driving? I lost the time and you have the watch." Emily said, pulling up beside her, the roar of the engines got louder. But they could talk to each other better, Teresa took one hand off the bike and reached into her jean pocket, pulling out an old watch. She looked at the time, "About five-thirty, we left at twelve, so five an a half hours." She said, slipping the watch back into her pocket and putting her hand back on the handle bar.

Teresa had gotten the watch from Hank, he had told her that he was originally going to give it to Thomas, then he trail off, handing the silver watch to Teresa. It was like Hank didn't believe Thomas was alive anymore. Well he can believe what he wants, Lieutenant Hanson knew he wasn't dead.

Emily looked back up at the sky, nothing but grey again. Maybe her glass had fogged up... or there was something seriously wrong with her eyes. Or the sky.  
Emily let out a shaky breath, "Do you see the sky?" She asked, wondering what she might hear, could she be going blind?  
But Teresa relieved her of that, "Yeah I see it, it's all grey. That is seriously weird." Teresa said with a shake of her head, Lieutenant Hanson decided to push it a little bit, "Could it be your glass? All dusty?"  
Teresa shrugged, "I doubt it."

A FEW HOURS OF RIDING IN SILENCE

Lieutenant Hanson pulled over, next to an abandon grocery store. Teresa pulled up beside her and turned the bike off, "Here? I really don't like abandon things." She said, pulling off her helmet and letting her dark brown hair out of her ponytail.

"That makes two of us." Emily grunted under her breath, but Teresa didn't hear her. The two made their way up to the front door, Teresa pulled her hand gun out the same time Emily did.  
They checked and found it locked, "Figures," Emily said, dropping her hands down to her side.  
"Store owners lock their doors, then they run. And end up a Crank." She said, looking around. Teresa rubbed her forehead, "I could pick the lock..."  
Emily looked at her, "How?"  
"Uh, Alby showed me how to..."

Lieutenant Hanson nodded a couple times, "Or I could do this." She said, raising her gun and shooting the lock twice. Teresa yelped and jumped away from Emily, the dark haired girl looked up at her and saw an amused face on Emily, her and her smug face.  
Teresa uttered a small growl but took the hand that Emily offered, they went into the store and looked around, it was dark...  
Some cans were on the floor and shelves had fallen over, sand was on the ground... some blood... and that was it.

"Be careful Teresa, Cranks could've gotten in." Emily said in a hushed tone as she crept around, her hand gun pointed at every dark corner, expecting something to leap out.  
"I know," Teresa said, heading to the right, "I learned from the best."

Lieutenant Hanson couldn't help but smile at that, even with all the shoot they've been through, she still managed to crack a smile or make someone else smile.  
After checking the store out and not finding anything, the two women were putting their tents up, setting the sleeping bags and getting some add-water-then-it's-done coffee.  
They had bread, apples, beef jerky and other canned grossness.

Teresa sat down beside Emily, facing the huge glass window that pointed west, Teresa sighed and drew her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on them.

Where was Thomas? Was he okay?  
Did someone take him? Why would someone take him?

Teresa sighed again, so many questions and none of them answered. Her blue eyes looked over to Lieutenant Hanson, she had softened up a lot since Thomas left and she had gotten a bit more jumpy and protective of everyone when ever she was back at the mansion.

"I really miss Thomas..." Emily said softly, stirring her water-coffee with the silver spoon she held. Teresa felt her heart clench in pain and in pity, "I miss him too, actually a lot..."

"Yeah, you two were close." Emily said, taking a sip of her coffee and giving Teresa a side long smile. Teresa couldn't help but blush, it was true. They were closer than Newt and Alby, really close friends...  
But friends didn't feel like the right word for them anymore...

"How close were you guy?" Emily asked, setting her cup down and looking at her. Teresa sighed, she knew they couldn't keep the secret forever and she might as well tell her only friend that was a girl.

"We are actually... under the covers close..." a bright red came over Teresa's cheeks, she tried to hide her embarrassment by ducking her head down. Emily's mouth opened, "You did not!" She exclaimed, still looking at Teresa. The teenage girl nodded shyly, Lieutenant Hanson could clearly see the red on Teresa's cheeks.

"Did you-did you do it...?" Lieutenant Hanson whispered, Teresa shook her head and looked up, "Naked, no..." she paused a bit, deciding to have fun with Lieutenant Hanson, "Not yet..." a devious smile crossed her face.  
"Teresa!" Lieutenant Hanson exclaimed, a horrified, yet amused expression took her face. Teresa laughed and tossed her head back, for once she was actually feeling a spark of happiness.  
"So," Teresa said, feeling a bit gossipy, she leaned forward and a smirk found it's way onto her face, "Who is the lucky man who has to deal with you?" She asked, assuming she even had some one.

Now it was Emily's turn to blush, she muttered a name under her breath. Teresa raised her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, who?" She asked, barely containing a giggle.  
"Minho! It's Minho!" Lieutenant Hanson burst out, her cheeks were now fiery red and her eyes burned with embarrassment.  
Teresa leaned back in shock, then she looked at Emily, "Seriously?" She whispered, leaning forward so Lieutenant Hanson could give her more details.

~

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Wait. Wait." Newt said, stopping the story. Everyone in the room stared at Minho and Lieutenant Hanson, everyone except for Teresa. A small smile had found it's way onto her face as she ducked her head, "You and him...?" Alby asked, his eyes wide, mouth opened in shock. Then he turned to Teresa, "You and Thomas?"

Teresa and Lieutenant Hanson nodded in unison, Lieutenant Hanson's face was completely blank. Teresa had a light dust of red on her cheeks and her eyes sparkled.

Minho's head was ducked and his medium skin was bright red, he shifted from foot to foot nervously.  
"Aren't you three years older than him?" Newt asked, looking at Minho and then at Emily.

"I'm twenty..." Lieutenant Hanson said, matter of factly.  
"Just two years." Minho said in a small voice from Lieutenant Hanson's side.

"I can't believe this," Newt said in astonishment, Teresa shrugged a bit.  
"Let me get back to the story, now that the shock is over." Lieutenant Hanson growled, glaring at everyone briefly.

~

Soon enough, after the two had spilled their relationship secrets, they fell asleep and woke up to the grey sky.  
"It's still there..." Teresa said as she started to put the stuff back into the backpacks, she stood up and walked around the store.  
"Yeah, that's weird." Emily said, putting a few extra cans of stuff into her backpack. Teresa appeared around the corner, holding a few more cans. She shoved those into her pack and zipped it up, Teresa gathered her hair up in one hand, "Do you think it was a chemical explosion?"  
"Maybe a fire..." the Lieutenant said, picking up her pack and her water bottles. Teresa nodded, "Or that," she said, putting her hair into a messy bun, "But what fire could start in a desert that is big enough to make the sky grey?" She asked, picking up her pack and following Emily outside.

Emily shrugged, she didn't know what made the sky turn grey, maybe it was a fire... or maybe it was WICKED...

Why would WICKED be after them?  
Why wouldn't WICKED be after them was the better question...

Lieutenant mounted the bike and started it, time to get a move on.  
"How long until Fountain Hills?" Teresa asked over the sound of the motorcycle engines. Emily pulled out the map, "Twelve more miles, better enjoy the ride." And with that they were off on the road again.

TWELVE MILES LATER

Emily pulled to a stop as they came up to a sign, she pulled off her helmet and looked at it, her grey eyes showed confusion. Teresa pulled up beside her, "What is it?" She asked, pulling her own helmet off. Then she looked at the sign.

Fountain Hills was covered up by another sign, it said: Welcome to Huntville, infected are not welcome. All others are, unarm yourself and come on in. We'll give you a good place to stay.  
Teresa looked at Lieutenant Hanson, "There are others?" She whispered, Emily nodded once, "Yeah... ones that didn't join WICKED and didn't turn into a Crank..."

Teresa dared to speak what she hoped, "C-could Thomas be there?" She asked, hope filled up in her heart. Thomas could be there! They could take him back!  
As much as Lieutenant Hanson wanted to hope he was there, she didn't want to her hopes up.  
"Listen, Teresa... there is a chance he isn't there. And we are not going to walk right in, I don't think this place will let us walk in and take our friend... we're just going to go around the back and slip in."

Teresa nodded, a stake out.  
"It's not a stake out." Emily said, interrupting her thoughts.  
Lieutenant Hanson looked at her, "It's more of a spy mission..."  
"Awesome!" Teresa exclaimed, Emily hid her smile.  
"Right, we're going on foot."  
At that, Teresa groaned.

AFTER WALKING A FEW MINUTES

They came upon a town that was protected by a giant gate and more giant walls, guard with guns were perched on top. It looked secure, no Cranks were around... the sky had suddenly cleared up and turned back to blue. So that was good.

"Won't they see us?" Teresa whispered, sticking by the trees where Lieutenant Hanson was.  
"No, we need to stick by our cover and circle around, back there we can infiltrate the back and scope out the place." Emily said, pulling the slid back on her 45. Magnum. She put that gun back in her holster and checked her machine gun, Teresa did the same.

"Wait, so what are we doing?" She asked, after checking both her guns.  
Lieutenant Hanson sighed, "Stick to the trees, go around back and then we see what this place really is."  
Teresa nodded, and hopefully find Thomas...  
Teresa followed Lieutenant Hanson into the large cluster of pine trees, "I don't get how trees even got in Arizona..."

~

Teresa and Emily went all the way around the back and found it to be perfectly sealed off, with a couple guards standing there.  
"Get the one on the right, I'll get the one on the left." She said, aiming her Desert Eagle.  
"Wait!" Teresa whispered, grabbing Emily's arm, "We're just gonna kill them?!"

Lieutenant Hanson pulled her arm away from Teresa, "No, they have protective vests on, shoot that. The vest will stop the bullet from going through completely, but there will still be pain and the pain will knock them out."  
Teresa noddded, she aimed, then fired.

Emily did the same and both guards fell backwards, landing on the ground with a heavy thud on the other side of the wall.

Lieutenant Hanson nodded to Teresa and went over to the wall, Lieutenant Hanson cupped her hands and motioned with her head for Teresa to go up, the dark haired girl nodded and stepped into her hands.  
The Lieutenant gave her a boost up and Teresa landed safely on the wall, she held her hand down for Emily. The woman grabbed it and Teresa pulled her up with some effort.

Emily stood up as soon as she was on the wall, Teresa beside her, then Emily jumped down and landed perfectly, her hand was immediately on her hand gun as she checked the two men on the ground, "Their alive, come on." Teresa jumped down and stood, but fell back to her knees, Emily looked at her expectantly.

Teresa just frowned and put her hands on the pavement, "It would be nice to have some help..."  
"Remember, Teresa. Not every time you fall down, someone's gonna help you back up."

Emily said turning the other way. Teresa frowned, but said nothing.

~

"So we checked the place out, without being spotted by anyone..." Lieutenant Hanson said to the group, looking at the ground, then she looked up.  
Newt dare ask the question that all of them wanted an answer to, "Was Thomas there?"  
Lieutenant Hanson nodded slowly, her eyes became grimmer, her hands balled into fists. Teresa looked like she was trying not to cry, "Where? Why didn't you get him?" Gally asked, leaning forward.

"Because," Lieutenant Hanson said, looking at Teresa briefly, "He was with a murderer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screams dramatically*  
> OH NOOO!!!  
> Thomas is hanging out with a murderer...  
> But which one is the murderer?
> 
> Okay, be sure to check out my new fic, Nightmare.


	14. Huntville, Huntville, Where Have You Taken Our Thomas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and the gang head for Huntville to free Thomas from the murderer, they have no idea what awaits them.
> 
> Back in Huntville, Thomas has a lot of unanswered questions and Dreve knows something that shocks Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is this chapter. We are getting seriously close to the end!!!
> 
> Okay so, go check out my new fic, Nightmare. I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> :) & Cookies for everyone.

THE NEXT MORNING

Thomas opened his eyes to see fuzzy whiteness, he blinked a couple times to clear his eyes, that didn't really help. So he reached up and rubbed his eyes, clearing them.  
The whiteness came into focus and showed Thomas it was just the ceiling. Everything came back, he wasn't in his home, with his friends...

He was with some random people that he couldn't trust, he was sure of that. He couldn't trust them, not yet... He wouldn't even have time because he would be out in the next week, he needed to get back to his friends and nothing was going to stop him.

Thomas lowered his leg back to the bed, for some reason he had it up.  
He looked to the left and saw a white wall and a window, the curtains were pulled back to let bright sunshine in.  
How long had he been asleep?

Thomas sighed, five more minutes wouldn't matter, it's not like they needed him anyway. He turned to lay on his side, then he screamed in horror and in shock.  
Dreve was sitting in a a chair by the bed, his hair neatly combed, his shirt had no wrinkles and he was just being a total weirdo! Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, what kind of creep does that?

Thomas's heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at Dreve, the man had a happy, satisfied smile on his face.  
How long had Dreve been in here?  
How did he get in here?

"Hello Thomas, " he said as if nothing weird was going on, "how did you sleep?"  
Thomas tried to calm his breathing, this guy was weird...  
"Uh... how long were you watching me sleep?" Thomas asked, dreading the answer.  
"Ever since five o'clock in the morning." He said happily, as if it was an accomplishment.  
"And the time is...?"  
"Nine o'clock, so I was watching you for four hours." Dreve smiled again, an evil smile.

Thomas's heart stopped, that was enough time for Dreve to do what ever the fuck he liked and Thomas was a heavy sleeper. Thomas must have been showing his worry, because Dreve frowned unhappily, "Hey Thomas, do you trust me?" He asked.

Thomas met his eyes, he wasn't sure what to say, he didn't trust him... But he needed Dreve to think that he did... So Thomas nodded slowly, while keeping eye contact with him. Dreve smiled again, "Okay, good. Because I need to ask you a few questions..."

Thomas took in a deep breath, what could await him?  
What things did this man want to know? Thomas could see he had a gun on his hip and a knife in his boot, Lieutenant Hanson had taught him how to spot for weapons or possible weapons, it was a good thing she taught him...

~  
~  
~

"Newt, you ready?" Emily asked as Newt settled himself on the motorcycle, he had his helmet on and a gun strapped to his leg. His heart hammered in hist chest, riding a motorcycle, Siera behind him, Thomas being with a murderer.  
Why won't the surprises stop?  
"Why can't we just take a car?" He asked, Newt was good with his balance, but wasn't to found of driving thirty miles on a motorcycle with the girl he loved holding onto him.

"Because." Was all she said, getting on her motorcycle.  
After Lieutenant Hanson told them that Thomas was with a murderer, she told them that everyone was going. Including: Hank, Brian, Newt, Gally, Alby, Chuck, Frypan, Teresa, Siera, Minho, herself and a whole lot of guns.

A few other guards were staying behind to keep the mansion safe, they had packed up a few weeks worth of clothes, some food (They have Frypan, so they just need the ingredients), guns, gas and a lot of ammo. She told them they aren't going to go in, guns blazing because there were too many people there that had guns, they would be out numbered.  
They were just going to walk up with their weapons in a bag and pretend like they need a place to stay, then once they find Thomas, they'll attack from the inside and get out.  
Simple as that.

Newt had been assigned to ride with Siera, he didn't know how to ride a motorcycle, but Lieutenant Hanson claimed it was as easy as riding a bike... Yeah right.  
Gally got to ride in the impala with Frypan, Alby and Hank. Chuck got to ride behind Teresa on her motorcycle and he claimed it would be scarier than seeing a Griever up close. Brian, Minho and Lieutenant Hanson got to ride by themselves.  
The bags were in the impala and so were the rest of the guns, lock and load. It's time to roll.   
Newt started the motorcycle up, he jumped when it roared it life. Yeah... just like riding a bike.  
He felt a weight behind him and he looked to see Siera, grasping something in her hands, The Fault in Our Stars book. She looked up from looking at the ground, her eyes were still glowing under the shades, her eyes said, 'can I trust you?'

He just nodded once, answering the question without words. He didn't need words, she knew what he meant. She usually knew what everyone meant, Siera relaxed a bit and climbed on behind Newt. Her arms came and circled around his waist, making him jump a bit.  
Seriously, why so jumpy? Siera uttered a soft sigh behind him, she rested her head head on Newt's back. Her arms got a bit tighter and she rubbed her head on his back, the helmet felt smooth against his back...

"Alright, let's go." Lieutenant Hanson said, then they were off. Newt pulled his feet up and took after his friends, time to save Thomas... like all the times he saved them, they were just returning the favor.

~  
~   
~

"Okay, Dreve..." Thomas said slowly, "What do you want to know?"  
What questions would he ask? Would he ask where he lived? Would he asked about his past?  
"Thomas, you need to answer me truthfully..." Dreve said, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips, "Do you know a girl named Siera?"

Thomas's heart froze again, Siera! How did he know about her? Hank told him no one outside of the mansion knew about her, unless he was from WICKED... there wasn't supposed to be anymore WICKED... they were supposed to be gone!  
Thomas's face showed pure worry and fear, Dreve stood up, looking down at Thomas and gave him a frown.

"Do you know a girl named that?" He asked menacingly, his fingers twitched to where his gun was, but he didn't move. Thomas licked his lips, he couldn't tell him! Thomas didn't trust Dreve, he had to lie, to keep the cure and his friends safe.

Thomas looked up at Dreve, he tightened his jaw, "No. I do not know who Siera is." He lied convincingly. Dreve looked at him for a long time, deciding if he should trust the teenager. Thomas stared at him, his heart hammering. What if he didn't believe him? Then what would happen to Thomas?  
Would Dreve decided to kill him? Thomas couldn't go out like that!

Finally Dreve's face relaxed and he smiled again, "Okay, I was just wondering."  
Time to see what this guy was really up to, "Who is Siera?" Thomas asked, standing up. He hoped that he was a good enough liar, that Dreve couldn't see through him and wouldn't... if he could... It'd be the end of the line for Thomas.  
"No one... She is just a friend I'm looking for." Dreve said as he head to the door, his boots barely making a sound on the carpet. The way he said friend, it was as if he was putting all the hate into the word.

Thomas got off of the bed, he needed to find out the weak points of this place. He came to walk beside Dreve as he walked down the hall, into the living room and out the front door. Everything was white, no pictures on the wire walls, no spots on the white floors. Not a trace of any thing...  
Thomas stopped briefly to pull his shoes on, then he was off to following Dreve, "Where am I?" Thomas asked, following him down the steps.

Those weren't the only questions he had.  
Where is this place?  
How many guards are there?  
How do I get in the weapons room?   
Where are the weak spots?  
Why are you weird?  
Do you kill?

As they walked out on the sidewalk, Dreve answered, "Your in Huntville. Thirty miles into the desert, this place is safe and there isn't any reason to run away..." Thomas narrowed his eyes as he looked at him, no reason to run, no reason to run.... Why?

Here was the question he always wanted to ask, "Why can't I leave?" Dreve stiffened at that, but he continued to walk. The man opened his mouth to answer when someone yelled, "Eh Dreve! We got a band of survivors that need in!" Dreve looked at Thomas, "I will be back." Then he jogged off, leaving the curious teenager on the sidewalk.

"I'll find out what your hiding, I promise you that..."

~  
~  
~  
Twenty-nine Miles Later  
Emily stopped her motorcycle near a sign and got off of it, she pulled her helmet off and let her hair down around her shoulders, she started to twist it up and run her hand through it to get it all messed up.

She then stepped out of the way of the sign, Newt pulled his helmet off after Siera got off the motorcycle, he read it.  
"Welcome to Huntville, infected are not welcome. All others are, unarm yourself and come on in. We'll give you a good place to stay..." He said a bit unsure about this place, other than it being run by a murderer and they had to stay there, plus the fact that Thomas had become friends with him!

"Looks like some pretty messed up shit." Brian said, taking off his own helmet and standing, he opened his saddlebags and took out the containment, dropping them in his back back.  
"Good that." Minho agreed with a grunt, checking his nine MM Glock.

"Okay guys," Lieutenant Hanson said as she took out her knife and started to cut into her shirt, "we need to look like a ragtag group."  
"A ragtag group that has enough firepower to take out a few hundred Cranks..." Gally muttered walking past Newt, he looked over to Siera and watched her bend down and pull a knife from her boot. She turned her head to catch his eyes and slowly raised her finger to her lips and puckered it. She wanted him to keep silent, he just nodded once and she nodded back. Then Siera was cutting into her shirt and pants.

"Newt, here." Alby said handing him a knife, the blonde slowly took the knife.  
He so wasn't ready for this.

And now they were walking down the road with the bags, after that had covered the rides up in leaves, twigs, sticks and what not, they started to walk to Huntville.  
Newt was scared, he was actually scared. He didn't know what they were going up against and it was time to go and find out, this was worse than escaping the Maze... there he said it. The Maze was bad, but this was worse.  
But he wasn't going to back down, they were going to save Thomas no matter what...

Finally, they arrived at the huge gate, Emily put on an accent for them and they agreed to let her in. Newt followed after Minho, his shoulders tense, expecting them to find out at any second...  
A tall man came down from the guard gate and walked up to them, Newt knew immediately that this was the killer.  
He had cold eyes, brown hair and an unfriendly face.  
"Welcome all of you, we'll get you some new clothes and a place to stay. But first, I'll need your weapons." Lieutenant Hanson nodded and motioned for Hank to give her the bag that held all the guns, he stepped forward to reach across Siera.  
She looked around once before her eyes came to rest on someone, "Thomas!" She yelled at the person's back.

Newt froze in horror, she wasn't supposed to do that!

The man turned slowly, as if he didn't want to believe his ears. Newt felt dizzy with fear as Thomas's face came into view, you couldn't hear him say it... but he said it.

"Siera."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah dammit Siera... haha.


	15. Ready Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is afraid, Dreve knows. They are here.  
> All hell breaks loose and it might just be all Thomas's fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome!  
> The song for this is Ready Or Not ~ Mischa
> 
> Some seriously shit goes down in this one! Hahaha.
> 
> Be sure to check out my fic Nightmare.

Thomas stood there on the sidewalk, frozen to the spot, paler that the clouds, paler that snow. He was whiter that Snow White herself, his brown eyes full of worry, fear. He had spoke Siera's name, Dreve heard, and now all eyes were on them.  
Dreve knew he lied.

Why were they here?  
How did they get here?  
He was glad to see them, but also horrified, they looked as if they'd been on the road for many day, what happened at the mansion? Where were the others? Did Cranks take over the place?

Gally's shoulders tense, eyes wide, very pale faced like everyone else. All of them had worry on their faces, why weren't they glad? What made them come this way? Siera was the only one looking happy, she started to walk away from the group when Newt snagged her arm as weapons pointed at Thomas's friends.  
No! Thomas held his hands up, "Wait!" He yelled, stopping them. He glanced to the side and saw Victoria, her eyes wondered over Thomas's group, then looked at Thomas. Her eyes held curiosity and fear, why was she afraid? Was it-

He remembered. Victoria told him, this place is not what it seems. Coming from someone who knew the place, lived in the place... Dreve was not who he seemed, Thomas was right. All along.

Dreve's eyes flicked from Thomas to Lieutenant Hanson to Siera and back again. Then it happened, it was so fast, Thomas didn't have any time to react. Lieutenant Hanson pulled a submachine gun out of the bag and started to shoot the guards above them, the bag dropped and Minho was lunging for a gun.  
Dreve was quick to react though, his gun was drawn and he fired at Lieutenant Hanson. She glanced at him, she started to run, desperate to get away from him as his bullets followed her everywhere.

Then Dreve was backing up, trying to get to cover. Thomas ran, bullets pelted the store above his head as he dived for cover, he landed hard on his side.  
The wind was knocked out of Thomas, he couldn't breath, so he laid there, trying to get his bearings. Thomas closed his eyes, gunshots ran out all around him, screams, yells, orders.  
He remembered the Maze, WICKED is good. No, WICKED is bad. WICKED made this happen, they put him in the Maze! His friends died there!

He was lost, in the darkness. Wondering around, seeing how his life became so wrong. A window from above him shatter and Thomas was brought back to the present. No, he wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting home.  
Thomas stood up and ran into the bullets, smoke and screams. How the smoke got there, he didn't know. He just had to find his friends before it was to late, they need to leave. He needed to leave, cold as WICKED is soulless.  
Thomas was gone, a deadly person was left in his place.

Some one came charging at him, gun raised, ready to fire. Thomas ran for him, dodging bullets. He came face to face with the man, he grabbed the gun and wrenched it out of his hands. Thomas used the butt of the gun to knock the man over, he flipped the gun and aimed.

'Thomas, no! You're not like that!' He yelled at himself. Thomas lowered the gun and kicked the guy in the face, nothing was going to stand in his way. If they did, he'd put a bullet between their eyes.

~  
~

Newt pulled Siera down just as the gunfire started, she screamed loudly. Nearly split his eardrums open, then the smoke came along and Siera ran away. His friends disappeared and he couldn't see anything, it was like when he was first in the box, couldn't see anything. Could only hear the noise of being carried up, the horrible stench and the fear. Pure fear.  
But he wasn't in the Box, he wasn't in the Glade and he wasn't in the Maze!

He was here in Huntville and his friends needed him. Newt pushed himself up on his hands and knees, he started to run, right to the gunfire. He was going to kill himself, running right into death.  
But that wasn't what he ran into, he ran smack down into a hard brick like person. Newt rolled over and landed on his injured leg, a cry came from his throat, shit! What the bloody hell did he run into?  
The shots were louder now, making Newt's ears ring and his leg throb. The huge person stood above him, holding a submachine gun and still firing it, the person stopped and lowered the gun. He knelt down, Newt closed his eyes, waiting for a single shot to go off and kill him.  
"Newt, jeez, open your eyes and take this!" Someone yelled, the blonde's eyes flew open when he heard his name, it was Gally, pushing a huge gun into his hands that clearly wasn't his.

It held more power than when Gally packs a punch.  
Then Gally was gone, into the smoke and yelling for someone. Newt looked at the gun and slid the slide back, he was up and moving quickly, but warily into the smoke. Shoot first, ask questions later.

Newt went into the smoke, looking for Thomas. That was the main reason why he was here, to get Thomas and bring him home.  
There shouldn't have been any complications... but Siera went and messed it all up, calling for Thomas.  
How did she even know it was him? He couldn't recognise him from behind. Newt dodged a random fist that came out of nowhere, he did a counter spin and punched the person in the face, sending him to the ground. Newt checked to make sure it wasn't Thomas or any other of his friends, it wasn't.  
Just some random Huntville person.

He could see a lone figure in the smoke, he aimed the gun and prepared to take the shot. The person turned, Newt could tell it was a female. The smoke cleared, he saw her face. Her eyes. Full of fear and hate. She wasn't one of them.  
"Wait!" She called, holding her hands up, stopping his finger from pulling the trigger.  
"I'm with you." She said, what did that mean?  
She was on her side? She was apart of Huntville wasn't she?

"What do you mean?" He yelled, she couldn't see, but he trembling in his pants like a big shuckin' baby.  
"I really don't have time to explain, just know I am with you." Newt considered this, she better not be a back stabbing liar. Then he'd shoot her right then and there.  
"I will shoot you if you decide your not apart of us." He threatened, Newt swore he saw the girl smirk.

"No problem." She said, everything as cool as ice for her. Then she was gone into the smoke...

~  
~  
~

Thomas looked around, most of the gun fire had ceased and now only a few cries ran out. He was afraid, where was Teresa?  
Lieutenant Hanson?  
Siera?  
Newt?  
Minho?  
And the rest of them, and Chuck... where was he?  
Why did they bring him here?!  
Why did they think they could just prance in and take him without anyone getting hurt? He decided to call for them, "Lieutenant? Lieutenant, where are you?" He said in a whispering voice, he had no idea why he was whispering. He just didn't want any one to hear, any one from Huntville that is.

Thomas slowly crept through the smoke, it was all silent now. It scared him, in the Maze you had Griever sounds every now and then... but here... there was nothing. Thomas looked around, the gun was pushed up against his shoulder, finger on the trigger. Ready to shoot.  
A hand latched on his arm and pulled him back, Thomas started to yell when another hand clamped down on his mouth, shutting him up.  
"Thomas, we go now." A familiar voice whispered in his ear, he relaxed and lowered the gun. The hand slowly slid off his mouth, Thomas took in a relieved breath and turned around to face Siera. All covered in blood.

When he tried to scream again, she put a finger to her lips, "Not mine. Come on."  
That was worse. But he didn't say anything, he just followed the dark haired, blood covered girl. She found her way through the smoke with ease, a tall wall came into his vision and Thomas recognised it. The way out. What about the rest of the group?

"Siera, what about Newt? Minho? Everyone else?" Thomas whispered, stepping over a dead body.  
"They out, not Newt..." She said, her steps faltering a bit. Thomas blinked a few times, but said nothing about the matter.  
"Someone needs to get him, I'll do it." Thomas told her, turning around. Ready to find Newt.  
"No!" Siera yelled, grabbing his arm with a surprisingly huge amount of strength, dragging Thomas out of the place called Huntville.

"They in woods over there, you run. You find them. Go Thomas, me get Newt." Then she shoved him roughly.  
Thomas stumbled before regaining his balance and turning around, wanting to give Siera a weapon. But she was already going back into Huntville. Thomas turned to face the woods, he started to run. He was away from them for too long and nothing was going to stop him from getting to them...

Siera took in a deep breath, now to find Newt. He needed to come home, go back to his friend... and come back to her... the dark haired girl walked through the smoke, she wondered how the smoke got here.  
But she didn't ask because she had a feeling it wasn't important. Siera looked around before bending over and pulling the knife out of her shoe, someone might have Newt.  
She would fight to get him back... the smoke grew thicker, harder to see and harder to breath.

She heard something, Siera stopped to listen. Coughing, coming from the smoke. It could be Newt...  
Siera crept into the smoke, looking around for anyone who could be making those sounds. It grew louder and she grew more tense, afraid of the unseen. The grip on her knife tightened and she moved faster, she saw a lone figure, bent over in pain. Coughing hard.  
She held her knife up, not removing her eyes from the person. The person turn his head and she felt relief wash over her, it was Newt.

His blonde hair had blood in it and blood was on his clothes, he waved his hand at her and shook his head. But Siera didn't heed his warning, she moved closer, it was getting harder to breath.  
Her steps faltered and her eyes started to water, "Siera, no." Came Newt's weak voice, he looked to his right before looking back to Siera. He started to take a few limping steps over to her, "Run Siera! Dreve wants you!" He said weakly, his hand pressed against his stomach.  
"Not leave... with...out... you..." She coughed, her grip loosened on the knife and she side stepped to a pole, this smoke was really getting to her.

Newt made it to her side, he coughed and sputtered, spitting blood on the ground.  
"Go! Now." He said, trying to push her away. Siera latched onto his arm, "Not without you." She said breathlessly, her hand moved up his arm, to his neck and cupped it.

She felt her fear of him melting away, not all blondes were bad. He was good. Good to her. Good to everyone. Siera pulled his head forward until their foreheads were touching, "Newt." She breathed softly. He smelled like fear, sweat, blood and something that resembled apples.  
She gently touched his lips with hers, soft, velvety, wet. It was perfect, she ached for more, pulling his face closer and forcing her lips closer and harder onto his.

His hands came up and cupped her neck, trying to get more of this feeling. She moved her body closer to his and he took que, grabbing her hips and pulling them close as possible. All to soon, the kiss was over from the lack of oxygen.  
Their foreheads rested against each other, his thumbs rubbed her back and he sighed. He pushed his forehead to her harder, trying for another kiss.

But then he stopped, he froze. A single breath escaped him.

"Newt?" Siera asked, placing a hand on his side, that was when she noticed extra blood. Newt slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground, his eyes lifeless and his lips looking cold. Behind him stood the tall man, the monster Dreve. A smoking gun was raised, but now it lowered.

Siera screamed as Newt fell into her arms, his brown eyes lifeless, blood seeping through his clothes and onto the concrete.  
She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!! They killed Newt!  
> Hah.
> 
> He sure to check out my fic Nightmare.


	16. Long Awaited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siera had lost all that she cares about, a predator is lurking, waiting for her.  
> Can she go on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! I am so, so, so sorry. Stress caught up with me, anxiety, depression. It kept me from continuing that story, but now all that stuff is starting to go away, so hopefully I will be able to do all the stuff I want too.
> 
> Say Something ~ Great Big World.

Siera wrapped her arms around Newt's neck and shook him, tears streamed down her cheeks, mingling with snot. His eyes remained lifeless, he didn't breath, blood continued to trickle silently onto the pavement...

Dreve put his gun down and started to walk to her, looking menacing, the look in his eyes wild and unhappy, "Siera, let's go... we need to get you back to Armai, she misses you so, so, so much." His voice dropped to a low tone, almost wicked like.

Siera shock her head, fear filled her heart at the mention of her mother's name, "No, no, no, no." She said, her eyes looking up to him then back at Newt.  
"She's dead. She's dead. She killed herself in front of me!" Siera protested, she didn't want to leave Newt, but she didn't want to go with the man.

"No, Siera, your mother is alive and wants you back." He said, stopping within a few feet of her.  
"You killed Newt." She said, tears stained her cheeks. Her finger tips reached up slowly and closed his eyes, he needed peace.

"It's okay, Siera, he just slows you down anyway." Dreve said, stepping over Newt's dead body and grabbing under her arm, he gently pulled her to her feet. Siera allowed herself to be pulled up, she continued to stare a Newt, waiting for him to breath, make a sound. Anything.  
But nothing happened, he was gone.

She had nothing else to live for, she didn't care. WICKED could have their precious jewel back, she walked away with Dreve. Her eyes still glued to Newt's body, a gently tug pulled her fear filled eyes away from him. She looked up at Dreve and he smiled, "You can cure the world." He said softly, patting her gently.  
She just nodded slowly, her heart held doubt, sadness, fear... All those things in her heart, no love...  
She was nothing....

A gurgling noise sounded, close. Behind her.  
Siera's heart stopped, did she dare believe it was him? Could her Newt still be alive?  
Drive didn't want her to stop, his grip tightened on her arm and she could smell the fear and anger coming off of him.  
Siera started to pull away from him, Newt had to be alive! Who else could make that noise?

Dreve tugged hard at her arm, "Come on Siera!" He said, his nails started to dig into her flesh. She cried out, but still fought. Twisting and squirming, trying to see if Newt was still alive.  
"S...s...Ser..." came a weak voice, it was low... a whisper. She almost couldn't hear it. But she did!

Newt was alive, Dreve didn't kill him! But she was angry now, not sad.  
Siera uttered a loud shriek and bit down on Dreve's arm, her teeth sunk deep into his squishy flesh, the taste of blood filled her mouth and something fleshy was in her mouth. Siera yanked her head back, hard. She heard a satisfying tearing noise and a loud cry from Dreve, he let go of her and pushed her back.

Siera kept her head turned, a piece of flesh was stuck in between her teeth. She turned and looked right at Dreve, the huge chunk of skin dangling between her teeth, her mouth covered in blood.  
Her heaving chest, matted hair and glowing blue eyes.

Siera growled, low and long. Menacingly.

Dreve backed up, fear stayed in his eyes. A Crank. She was a Crank.  
But where were the veins?  
Would he turn into one?

His hand covered the spot on his arm where it bled, where there was no skin. He was afraid. Of this little girl.  
Siera spit the flesh on the ground without even pulling her eyes from his, she parted her blood covered lips, "Run." She growled. Dreve wasted no time running, he turned tail and fled. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Siera turned and picked up a knife that lay on the ground. She looked at Dreve, the smoke clearing up. There was no where for him to hide.

She grabbed the blade and aimed the hilt at him, she pulled her arm back and let the weapon fly. It hit Dreve right in the middle of his back, he limped a couple steps before falling to the ground. His breath limited, blood pooling out of him...

Siera advanced towards him, her mind dark, her eyes wild. Blood. She needed blood, and she was going to get it out of Dreve. Her mind was completely blocked off, no reasonable thought found her favor.

None of them until Newt let out a pained groan, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the boy she found love for. He was dying by the second, her plotting for revenge wasn't going to help him. Siera took in a deep breath before starting towards him, she stepped over his fallen body.

Siera slowly picked up his head and rubbed his cheeks, she needed to hear him. She needed to hear him to make sure he was alive, Newt's eyelids fluttered a bit at her fingers touching his cold skin, he was fighting.  
Even though he was in pain, a lot of pain. He was trying to open his eyes, Siera could see that. She needed help for him, right now. He could die from the wound, it was an amazement he wasn't already dead.

"Newt," she whispered hoarsely, she cupped his cheeks and shook his head from side to side. His blonde hair was a bit red from lying in the blood on the ground, from other people and from his own blood.  
"Wake." She whispered, tears started to gather in her eyes when his eyelids stopped fluttering.

His breath stopped, nothing moved beside the cool air of October... not again! Not again!  
She couldn't lose him again, "Newt, no... please. I need you." She said, her hand desperately tried to shake him awake, but too much blood was gone and too much time had been waisted.

It was like her life all over again, the people she loved the most... taken from her, blood spilled. Nightmares made. Fear took over her life. She couldn't eat.

Siera bowed her head until it touched his, red, sticky blood got on her forehead, she didn't care. All she wanted was her life back, faintly she could remember.  
Her father, mother and a dog. Plus some friends, it was normal... everything, perfect. She wasn't afraid. Just happy.

"No Newt, not now. My mother... she is not dead... I don't know what to do." Siera whispered, tears trickled slowly down. Her heart was broken, being happy was a memory long gone...  
She shouldn't have fallen for him, she shouldn't have made friends. Everyone she loves just leaves...

Something moved in the corner of her vision, her instinct was to ignore it. Just continue to stare at Newt's lifeless face, but she looked. Siera saw a woman with dark skin and long black hair, grim and blood coated her body and face.

Siera tensed, she was from Huntville. She did have a weapon, but didn't seem to want to hurt her.  
Siera wondered why.

"You kill?" Siera whispered hoarsely.  
The girl shook her head, "No. I'm here to help." She slowly started to walk over to Siera, "You help Newt?" Siera asked, she wasn't sure who she could trust, but she needed help for Newt.

"Yes, listen. I need you to help me find Thomas." The woman said, walking up to them and kneeling down. Siera looked into her dark eyes, she knew Thomas, maybe Thomas knew her too.  
"You know Thomas?" Siera asked, trembling. She wanted help so badly, now Newt was slipping, or maybe he was already gone. She didn't know anymore...

She nodded, "My name is Victoria, can you take me to Thomas? I'll help you with Newt."  
Siera looked down to Newt, he was lifeless... what would she do with his dead body?  
"He's dead..." Siera whispered, saying it out loud, made it real. Made her want to start crying again, but not in front of her.

Victoria reached over and press two fingers to his throat, Siera held still. Waiting to see what would happen, Victoria's shoulders were tense, she was ridged for a moment, then she relaxed and let out a deep breath.  
"No, he isn't dead, he is still alive."

Siera was filled with hope, maybe she just couldn't feel it or see it because she wasn't a doctor.  
"I show you where Thomas is." Siera said, "First, fix him." She said, pointing at Newt.  
"I can't, I don't have the supplies, but we can carry him there..."

~  
~

Dark lights, fuzzy walls, pain.  
Pain up and down his side's, ripping through him like a bullet. He wanted to scream, to let the dark figures know he was in pain. But he couldn't, he was silent, frozen with all the pain.

No one could hear him, the darkness closed in. He saw no more.

~

"Is he going to be okay?"  
"Shush, he needs his sleep."  
"Your gonna wake him up with all your yaking."  
"No, you are."  
"Shut up, shuck-face!!"  
"No, your the shuck-face! Shuck-face."  
"Shut up!" A loud voice scream, that made everyone shut up and him wake up.

The pain was gone, but there was an aching there. The voices made it worse, he needed to open his eyes and tell those morons to shut up.  
"Newt?" A gentle voice asked, a hand was placed upon his cheek and he remembered the voice. He forced his eyes to open and see her growling blue eyes, he saw them. Fill with concern and love.  
"Siera." He said weakly, a smile made its way onto his face.

Her lips crashed onto his in a long awaited kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you when the next one will be up, sorry.


	17. Quite Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siera and Newt lie in bed after a sexy romp, they talk a bit and Siera thinks about her life, if this is the way she wanted it to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Way ~ Zack Hemsey.
> 
> WARNING, THIS IS A BIT EXPLICIT WITH BLOOD!!!  
> And mentions of stuff happening.

"Seriously? You bit his arm?" Newt asked, lying beside Siera. She nodded slowly, a grin spread on her face.  
"Pulled off a huge chunk of flesh." She grinned looking up at him, Newt smiled back.

"Good, he got what he deserved, impregnated Victoria, lied to Thomas and worked for your mother." Newt said, and he believed that. That horrible man deserved it. He was feeling better at least, three weeks since he'd been shot and since they'd got Thomas. The bullet mark and stab mark was still there, luckily for Newt, it didn't go all the way through.

It just grazed his side, enough pain to make his collapse and lose a lot of blood. It was a good thing that Victoria came around when she did, she helped Siera take him back to all the others where they fixed him up the best they could with out Med-jacks or Doctors. Then they rushed him back to the mansion where they fixed him up, now he was as good as new.  
Now, he was just lying in bed with his lover.

"I agree." Siera said softly, she looked up at him and smiled. Her heart was filled with so much joy to find out that he was as okay, he was fine. She was fine and no body was going to get them, Dreve hasn't been spotted in awhile, Victoria's pregnancy was going okay, Thomas was seriously pissed, but he managed to keep his cool.

Newt smiled softly at her and bent down, kissing her on the forehead. Siera let out a little sigh and rubbed his naked chest, "Roll onto your stomach." She said. He gave her a funny look, but did as he was told, keeping the blanket on the lower half of his body.

He felt Siera climb over him, she settled on left side. Siera rubbed his back with warm fingertips, Newt held his shoulder stiff. He didn't know why, all of a sudden he had begun to give way to tension. Newt was more jumpy, flinched a lot and always wanted to know what was going on.  
So mainly, he had stopped being all chilled like usual. He had grown tense, Siera had went and asked Hank about it.  
He had told her that is was PTSD, it is a stress disorder. It happens after you come face to face with death or had a serious injury. Basically anything tragic happening.

It can be fixed, but you need medication, therapy, other stuff... Siera was secretly trying stuff like that without all the meds and stuff, Newt would never admit to having PTSD. He is just that stubborn.

"Baby, your so tense." She purred, her fingers working into his shoulders. She gave a satisfied smirk, hearing Newt gasp. He tensed his shoulders again before slowly relaxing and let out a groan, Siera chuckled lightly, she continued to work into his still tense muscles.

"Relax Newt, it's over. I'm here. I'm here." She whispered, bending her head down until her forehead touched his neck. Newt groaned again and hung his head, "It feels so good..." He slurred.  
"Better than the blow job?" She teased.  
"Maybe." He said, earning a laugh from her.

Newt chuckled lightly and lolled his head a bit, "Your the best Siera." He told her, lowering himself off of his elbows.  
"I know." She said, smiling to herself.  
Newt chuckled while letting his body go limp, he half closed his eyes while feeling her work over his back, "So full of yourself." He slurred happily.

Siera bent down and pressed a kiss behind his ear, her breath tickling him as she whispered softly, "Just how you like me."  
Newt made a noise that sounded something like a whine, a groan and a moan. Siera just smirked and pulled away slowly, letting her fingers carcass his back.  
She moved her fingers to his side, grazing lightly over his gunshot wound, Siera felt him shiver underneath her, "Does it hurt?" She whispered. He nodded with his head in the pillow, "I'll make it better." She said, bending down to his side. She let her breath ghost over it before gently kissing it, from the middle to the end.

It was still a bit pink, not ready to fade. It went from the front of his abdomen to the other side of his back, it had been nasty. Seeing it all ripped up, blood trickling slowly.  
He had another wound, a stab wound on his abdomen, right under his belly button, a few inches from the gunshot wound.

And she loved every part of it, every single part of his body. It was perfect. She continued to kiss his scar, feeling him shiver and groan.  
Siera then pulled up and gave his a kiss along his shoulder blades, Newt let out a deep sigh as she continued to massage him.

She found herself slowly rocking back and forth as she massaged him, with this constant motion, Siera felt herself slowly drift off in a world that was her own. Quite, where she could think without being interrupted.

Many times she went to her quite place, mostly when she was alone. But at times, she just shut everything out and just thought or didn't. It scared Newt half to death, of course, he had been freaking out and demanding to know what was going on.

Lieutenant Hanson came over and did a few medical tests on her and told them that she had just zoned out, but it was a very weird zoning out, nothing they did could wake her up.  
So they laid her down on the couch and tried to close her eyes, but they remained open.  
Then they left her alone.

All but one certain blonde boy, he stayed beside her for fifteen minutes until she finally pulled herself away from that world. Newt had been relived, scared, worried and a bit pissed.

She told him it was normal for her to go into these trances, WICKED had put her in the trances so she would freak out or try to escape. Saying that had also brought back some bad memories, then she proceeded to tell him that she could still feel everything and see everything. It just, she can't pull herself out of it...

With that, Siera started to cry softly, thinking of how messed up her life had been. Newt came over and pulled her into his lap, telling her it's okay and she didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want too.  
Siera just whimpered and pushed her face into his shoulder, softly crying.

No one was going to take her Newt.  
She would make sure of that.

Siera was pulled out of that memory when Newt shifted a bit, soft snoring noises came from him, making Siera smile. She gently reached up and stroked his blonde hair, Siera remembered the first time she saw him.

He was standing on one side of the glass, his brown eyes sparkling and shining. He had a look of awe on his face upon seeing her glowing eyes. But then, she wasn't interested in him.

Thomas, she had been interested in him, why? Because she recognized him, her blood. His blood, that would make the cure. It would cure the Cranks, the would would go back to the way it was.  
How she knew it was Thomas... now that is a long story.

~  
~

Her mother had taken her into the lab where they worked on her, she was collared. A choke collar with spikes was around Siera's neck, choking her whenever she tried to pull away. Digging sharp spikes into her neck, creating pain and blood.

By then she was twelve and still crazy, wanting to eat brains. Any body she could get her hands on, she would usually bite. Chew the flesh before deciding if she wanted to eat it or not.  
The metallic taste was always in her mouth, and when it was not, she craved it. Craved it like it was her source of life, they always gave her raw and uncooked meat. Once even gave her a live rabbit, which I will not mention what happened to that...

Her mother, Armai, chained her up to the wall and put her in a trance. It wasn't a deep one, so she could still hear and move her head around. Her eyes locked on two people, a man and a woman.

The man had dark brown eyes and light colored hair, the woman had dark brown hair that looked black and grey eyes. Full of fear...  
Armai had walked over there and pulled the man up, she was talking to him the whole time. Siera couldn't make sense of the words, she just followed them her her eyes.

"Where did you take our son?" The man said, trying to pull away. Guns were pointed at him, making Siera jump. She had no idea they were in here, but then her attention was pulled back to her mother and the man. Armai put him on a bench, straps locked around him to hold him down. Her eyes looked to one of the guards.

Siera's eyes followed, she saw them push a tube out, it was full of water and something else. Siera narrowed her eyes to look closer, a boy was in there. His eyes closed, dark hair floating around, he was sleeping with a breathing mask on.

"Thomas!" The mother cried, standing up and trying to get at him. But the chains around her wrists prevented her from getting any closer to him. Tears started to stream down her face as she continued to pull at her chains while the father struggled hard, calling for Thomas while Armai just stood there with a wicked smile on her face. Enjoying the pain they were going through.

Siera grinned too, she didn't known why. But she just did, "Your son is going to save the whole world, my daughter is too." She smiled cruelly, "but it's hard to say you'll be there to see it, because you just might not."

Her hand went to her gun and pulled his out, pulling the hammer back and pointing it at the father. Armai pulled the trigger without even batting a lash, then she pointed it at Thomas's mother.  
She wasn't looking at the gun, she was looking at Siera.

"Take care of Thomas, take care of my baby bo-"  
Siera screamed as blood sprayed on her and on Thomas's tube...

~  
~

Siera jolted up as a broken sob came from her body, memories. Those horrible memories. She needed to take her mind off of this, there was seem thing that she wanted to try. It had been two weeks since the two of them first had sex.

That would he long enough, she knew where Teresa kept her stash. And she needed to barrow one, just one. Teresa wouldn't know, would she?

Siera slipped out of bed and silently put on one of Newt's shirts, it was way big for her, plus it was kinda big on Newt. But they didn't care, she snuck out of their room and looked around, no one was in the hall. So she crept out, Siera slowly made her way upstairs. She kept her hears open to hear it any one was coming, no one was. Siera walked to the girl's room and opened the door, walking silently in and going over to the bathroom. She reached behind the toilet for the little hole, her fingers closed around something long and thin.

Jackpot.

She grabbed it before running out, shutting the door behind her and going right to the bathroom down the hall. Siera entered it and locked the door behind her, she found a open stall and sat down. Taking a deep breath before pulling the plastic off. Then she stuck it under her shirt and waited once Siera was finished, she pulled it out and stared at it.

A bright red + was in the middle, she was pregnant.


	18. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read

The new and modified chapter is up.


End file.
